Harry Potter, the origines
by LAmethyste
Summary: Si tout était relié. Si, finalement, les choses n'étaient pas venues de nulle part ? Si Harry avait des origines plus sombres, plus tristes, plus inavouable ? Personne ne savait jusqu'à maintenant, et il est temps de dire la vérité, les origines d'Harry, le vrai sur Voldemort. Lisez, ou alors tout le monde oubliera et jamais Harry ne saura sa vraie histoire. courte histoire WARNING
1. Chapter 1

Bonsoir,

Attention ! SLASH, Douleur, Souffrance et bien d'autres choses bien triste… Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, juste l'histoire.

Bonne lecture

PROLOGUE

Le matin faisait enfin son apparition. Doucement, les rayons du soleil rentrait la pièce, sale et sentant fort le sexe et le renfermé. Les murs étaient en mauvaise état, la peinture, à la base blanche, virait au gris au fur et à mesure que les années passaient, à coté de la fenêtre, il y avait le lit, un matelas troué et déchiré, qui tenait avec peine sur les quatre planches de bois qui étaient tout autant dans un état lamentable. Et à part le sommier et la fenêtre, il n'y avait rien dans la chambre à coucher.  
L'ancien étudiant se tourna doucement vers la lumière pour se réveiller un peu plus. On ne voyait rien dehors. D'ailleurs, il ne savait même pas où il était.

Une fois de plus, on avait abusé de lui.  
Quand cette phrase lui venait en tête, elle sonnait souvent comme le bruit trop aigu qui sortait de nulle part, dérangeant et soudain, désagréable et obsédant.

La première année que Severus avait passé à Poudlard n'avait pas été aussi rose et fantastique que celle des autres. À son premier pas dans l'enceinte de l'école, il avait été pris pour cible, autant par les élèves des autres maisons que par son propre dortoir.  
Le jeune Severus avait pensé qu'en quittant l'enfer qu'il vivait chez lui, il aurait eu, enfin, l'occasion de vivre une vraie vie, comme les autres enfants mais il s'était lourdement trompé.  
Son père avait toujours était un pur enfoiré de première, méchant, sourd à toute les preuves de tendresse de sa femme et violent avec son propre fils. C'était comme ça qu'il était Tobias Snape.

Sa mère avait toujours endossé le rôle de la femme battue avec beaucoup de sérieux, restant derrière son mari malgré le malheureusement qu'il lui faisait endurer, hochant la tête à tout ce que son mari disait, et fermant les yeux face à la tristesse de son fils.  
Ce quotidien bien dur et froid avait forgé l'esprit de Severus, et il s'était persuadé quand devenant plus fort, plus froid que la glace, il aurait pu avoir une meilleure vie, alors quand Lucius était venu le voir, lors de la dernière année pour qu'il fasse partie du groupe des mangemorts du grand et célèbre Tom Jedusor, Severus avait accepté. Il avait voulu montrer aux Maraudeurs et aux Serpents verts et argents que, même s'il n'était qu'un sang-mêlé à la famille foireuse, il avait le même avenir que les grands sorciers de ce monde.

Il s'était donné corps et âme dans cette nouvelle voie, fier et déterminé.  
Et ses ailes s'étaient vite brulées. A trop vouloir voler près du soleil, on finissait forcément par se bruler non ?

 **A suivre… Review ?**


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPITRE 1

Severus ouvrit les yeux. La douleur le prit directement. Encore. Il avait mal. Encore.  
Cela devenait presque habituel, les réveils étaient toujours les mêmes ici, douloureux et froids.  
Deux ans, deux longues années que cela duraient.  
Le plus silencieusement possible, il se retourna. Ses yeux légèrement ouverts, il observa la tâche noire qui broyait sa vie, son âme, son corps. Sur son bras, il y avait la marque qu'il avait, au début, trouvé si fascinante, ce serpent qui était enroulé autour d'un crâne, fier et arrogant. Alors qu'il regardait avec tristesse et peur le tatouage sur son poignet, une main aussi fine que la sienne, s'accrocha à ses doigts avec force.  
Severus frissonna.

Tom Jedusor se tenait couché en face de lui, souriant et fier. En même temps, lui ne faisait pas semblant, il vivait et ressentait l'amour de leur "couple" pour deux.  
Tom Jedusor restait un mystère pour Severus, bien que vieux, il restait beau et jeune. Il avait de courts cheveux noirs qui lui tombaient sur son front quand il n'était pas coiffé, ondulés et brillants, ils allaient tellement bien avec ses yeux noirs, puissants et séduisants.  
Severus, à chaque fois que son regard vide et triste croisait celui si jovial de Tom, ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que dans une autre vie, Jedusor aurait pu être un grand homme, mais dans le bon sens du terme. L'homme, le monstre qui était dans le même lit que lui depuis des deux ans, avait beau être beau et fort en magie, il ne s'en servait pas correctement. Bien au contraire, il s'était donné un nom de scène, Voldemort, et cherchait à faire régner sa façon de voir les choses sur les mondes sorcier et moldu.

Il engageait des sorciers et leur faisait croire qu'il cherchait à créer un monde meilleur, ou l'injustice n'existait pas. Mais il fallait être aveugle pour ne pas voir que les seules personnes qui ne cherchaient pas à fuir en voyant la réalité étaient fou à lier. Et Severus avait été aveugle.  
Il n'avait pas vu le regard anxieux et désolé de Lucius sur lui, celui envieux de Bellatrix, et celui trop gourmand de Greyback. Non, il n'avait rien vu, et il avait fallut qu'il se retrouve dans le lit humide et dur de l'homme le plus détesté de son siècle.  
Mais c'était trop tard. Et maintenant il abusé de lui tout les jours.  
Severus ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait. Tom Jedusor lui répétait qu'il était un peu privilégié, parce que, en plus de partager son lit, Severus avait la chance d'avoir pour lui le cœur de ce monstre. Le sorcier se montrait toujours prévenant avec lui, à sa façon bien sûr, le mettant en avant d'une façon ou d'une autre.

En d'autre circonstances, cela aurait pu être attendrissant et attachant, parce que, tout le monde voulait d'un homme aux petits soins, mais Tom Jedusor était bien trop bizarre et sadique, prenant en compte ses sentiments et ses envies avant ceux de celui qu'il disait aimer.  
Tom avança son visage vers celui de Snape et l'embrassa. Doucement. Pendant plusieurs secondes. Et Severus essaya de répondre du mieux qu'il pu à cette preuve de tendresse.

\- Bien ! Il est temps de se lever mon amour ! Le monde appartient à ceux qui se lèvent tôt. Dit-il avec enthousiasme.

-Bien. Répondit Severus avec un faible sourire.

Severus savait qu'il devait faire attention à chacune de ses actions. Tom était très succeptible, et il avait déjà fait les frais des coups violents que Jedusor donnait quand on le contrariait. C'était hors de question qu'il revive cela encore car il était bien plus fort que son père.  
Après s'être habillé d'une robe de sorcier noire et avoir façonné son masque d'indifférence sur son visage, Severus rejoignit ses vrais appartements à pas de course. Refermant la porte derrière lui, il s'autorisa enfin à souffler.

Le manoir caché de Voldemort était pleine et étouffante de magie noire, de mauvaises intentions, de sang encore frais. Plus les jours passaient, plus Severus ne se sentait pas à sa place ici. Et Merlin sait qu'il aurait voulu partir loin de cet endroit mais Voldemort ne l'aurait pas laissé faire, et les représailles auraient été amères.

L'ancien étudiant se demandait des fois ce qu'était devenu Lily et les autres, ces Maraudeurs. Peu être suivaient ils une formation pour devenir Auror ? Cela aurait été logique, les Griffondors avaient toujours eu l'esprit sauveur, protégeant la veuve et l'orphelin. Lily et James s'étaient peu être mariés depuis, et qui sait ? Ils avaient peu être des enfants ?

A vrai dire, de la où il était, il ne savait presque rien de la vie extérieur. Tom avait des projets pour lui, à Poudlard. Mais il y avait aussi ce plan, ce complot qui se faisait dans l'ombre et qui faisait frissonner les plus forts. Severus et les autres mangemorts n'avaient par contre aucune idée de ce que manigancer le maître sur ce point la.  
Le brun sortit sa baguette et la posa sur le comptoir de sa petite cuisine avant de sortir de quoi se faire un thé.

La potion lui manquait. Alors il cuisinait beaucoup. C'était un peu pareil, les épices, les plantes, et les autres ingrédients lui rappelaient vraiment tout ces substances étranges et insolites qu'il fallait mettre dans une potion: la bave de crapauds, les ailes de libellules, le crin de cheval, les racines de mélèze et bien d'autres encore. Puis quand il avait fini, il disposait le tout sur une assiette et la jetait à la poubelle. Parfois Lucius et Narcissa venaient et les mangeaient avec appétit mais lui n'y touchait jamais. On lui apportait toujours son repas, choisi à l'avance par Tom Jedusor.  
Severus quitta des yeux son appartement pour se diriger vers la douche. Se déshabillant rapidement, il rentra dans le bac de douche et ouvrit l'eau à font.  
Elle était brulante. Couler sur sa peau pour la faire rougir, encore et toujours.

Severus frottait son corps avec acharnement, comme pour faire disparaitre une crasse non existante. Il grattait, frottait, moussait avec force, se griffant la peau de part et d'autre. S'attardant sur sa cuisse, il ne vit même pas que celle ci devenait un peu trop rouge, que des particules de son épiderme se cachaient sous ses ongles courts, que l'eau frappait avec violence son dos, qu'il avait fini par tomber à genoux et que de grosses larmes amères coulaient sur ses joues.

Finalement il resta une bonne heure dans la salle de bain, meurtri et l'âme en peine.

A suivre…


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour !

Attention ! SLASH, Douleur, Souffrance et bien d'autres choses bien triste ... Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, juste l'histoire. Ce chapitre est très court et je m'en excuse mais bon… Il s'y passe quelque chose d'assez important.

Je vous remercie pour toutes vos reviews et j'espère que vous continuerez à mettre des commentaires !

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 2.

Narcissa était stérile.  
Severus savait depuis peu que le couple Malfoy ne pouvait pas avoir d'enfant. Et cela avait certainement posé problème dans le plan de Voldemort.

\- C'est une idée ingénieuse. Tous les grands de ce monde l'on fait, Hitler, Staline [1] et même Merlin je suis sûr ! Une jeunesse prodige, construite sous mes soins et éduquée sous mes idées. C'est la base d'un nouveau gouvernement ! Et vous allez être les graines de ce plan. Faire des enfants n'est pas si difficile que ça en a l'air !

L'effroi avait gagné le corps de Severus après ce discours pourtant encore une fois, il avait fermé les yeux et avait fait semblant de ne pas comprendre. Bellatrix caressant la main de Tom Jedusor, appelé Voldemort lorsqu'il portait son masque de terreur, Greyback souriait avec malice et perversité, Lucius serrait la main de Narcissa sous la table, Goyle semblait embêté par la nouvelle et Voldemort le couvait d'un regard long en sous entendus. Mais il n'avait rien dit, et voilà où il en était aujourd'hui.  
Prenant une grande respiration, Severus ouvrit la porte de son appartement à celui qu'il considérait comme son seul ami dans ce monde de brute.

Nous sommes le vingt-cinq novembre 1979.

Et cette date restera gravée dans la mémoire de Severus jusqu'à sa mort. Car elle a marquée le début de son enfer et la fin de sa vie.  
En ouvrant la porte, le brun tombe nez à nez sur un Lucius bien étranger à celui de tous les jours. Il était rouge, les yeux gonflés et rougis, les cheveux en bataille, débraillé et faiblement protégé d'une couverture.

\- Il l'a fait... Il l'a fait... Narcissa ne pouvait pas alors...

Severus le prit dans ses bras pour le calmer. Il le fit s'assoir sur son pauvre canapé et attendit simplement que l'homme blond se calme.  
Lucius Malfoy était venu le voir trois fois en septième année, il s'en souvenait très bien. Ce grand blond charismatique avait étalé devant lui tout les biens faits et les avantages de faire partie des sympathisants. C'était en partie à cause de lui et de ses belles paroles que Severus vivait cet enfer maintenant. Lucius avait beau porter le masque de l'indifférence à merveille, il ne faisait pas partie de ces fous qui aimaient arpenter ces couloirs sombres et glauques. Non, comme Severus, il y était par survie, car partir voulait dire mourir.

Alors, quelque part, Severus était un peu heureux de voir son ami brisé, car ainsi, celui ci ressentait enfin tout ce que lui aussi ressentait tout les jours.  
Aujourd'hui, ils étaient tous les deux sales.

\- Narcissa ne pouvait pas avoir d'enfant mais le maître veut absolument qu'un descendant de ma famille soit sous sa coupe. Il en a parlé pendant longtemps et d'un coup, je me suis retrouvé dans ce lit...

La voix de Lucius se coupa mais il reprit.

-Il était là... Au dessus de moi... Aucun sort rien... Mon corps était bien trop faible... Je n'arrivais à rien... Je l'ai supplié... Je l'ai supplié... Mais il a continué... Je ne voulais pas...

Severus regarda le blond avec effroi, soudain honteux de ses anciens sentiments. Quelqu'un avait violé Lucius dans le but de lui faire un enfant. Mais qui ? Tom était toujours resté formel sur ce qui était de la "fidélité" entre eux.

La grossesse masculine n'était pas un phénomène fantastique, juste peu courant. Une forte potion permettait de réaliser cela, bien sûr, elle était rare et dur à confectionner et pas tout le monde ne tenait le coup. Les couples homosexuels en avaient recours la plupart du temps. Pendant quarante-huit heures, après la prise de la potion, l'homme devait avoir un rapport physique pour garantir ses chances d'avoir un enfant. Si la puissance magique est assez forte alors l'homme devient porteur. Des changements internes se font alors, surtout au niveau des déplacements d'organes pour faciliter la croissance du bébé, puis une poche de créer et le fœtus n'a plus qu'à se développer. La période de gestation peut être douloureuse et fatigante mais des prises en charges existent pour aider les porteurs. Ainsi, le jour de l'accouchement, l'enfant né d'une césarienne, à défaut de pouvoir passer par ailleurs.

\- Qui t'a fait ça Lucius ?

Seul le silence lui répondit. Rien. Encore.  
Mouillant ses lèvres, Severus se prépara à poser de nouveau la question sauf que...

\- C'est Fenrir Greyback.

[1] Je ne cautionne pas du tout ce qu'ils ont fait bien entendu.


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour !

Je tiens à vous remercier pour vos commentaires ! Je sais que cette histoire est quand même spéciale, je sais... . Mais j'espère que cela ne vous bloquera pas !

Attention slash, violence, etc ! L'histoire m'appartient maos pas les perso'

Bonne lecture !

CHAPITRE 3

Severus ne savait pas comment réagir.  
Il avait appelé Narcissa en renfort pour qu'elle s'occupe de ce qu'il restait de son mari car il ne savait pas quoi faire, même si lui même vivait cette situation avec le maître, il n'était pas doué pour réconforter les gens.

Et au fond de lui, il ne voulait pas les aider. Lucius avait toujours été celui qui l'avait foutu dans cette merde. Alors il n'était pas question qu'il le réconforte.  
En y réfléchissant bien, leur relation était très étrange. Car quand il avait besoin, Severus ne se gênait pas à demander de l'aide au Malfoy, preuve qu'une certaine confiance régnait.

-Severus, depuis quand est il là ? Demanda la femme avec appréhension.

\- Une bonne heure peut être... Je ne sais pas... C'est lui qui est venu me voir, je n'étais au courant de rien.

\- Je ne t'accuse pas Severus, ne t'inquiète pas. Le problème c'est que le rassemblement pour le repas de ce soir va bientôt commencer et nous devons être là bas.

Severus détourna le regard. Il n'aimait pas ce rituel qu'avait invité Tom Jedusor. Il voulait que tout le monde soit là pour manger, tel une famille unie et aimante. Et Severus ne se sentait pas à sa place, assis à la droite de Voldemort, gardant les yeux baissés tout le long. Tom profitait toujours de ces moments pour lui caresser la cuisse, comme s'ils étaient un couple normal.  
Se secouant la tête pour chasser ces mauvais moments de sa mémoire, Severus reporta son attention vers le couple de blond. Alors qu'il les regardait attentivement, une idée lui traversa l'esprit.

\- Un loup garou.

Il porta la main sur sa bouche, se rendant compte que parler de ça n'était peu être pas le meilleur moment. Mais c'était trop tard, déjà Lucius fondait en larmes, détruit par la réalité de l'événement. Son descendant allait être un loup garou, l'un de ces monstres horribles. La peur de transforma en colère, en pur haine qu'il avait envie de reverser sur Greyback. Cet enfoiré savait ce que cela voulait dire, et il y avait trouvé du plaisir.  
Narcissa, ne sachant pas comment réagir resta silencieuse.

\- Il ne faut pas que cela se sache ! S'écria-t-elle déterminée.

Snape resta muet cette fois. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment comment en une telle situation, on arrivait encore à penser au regard des gens, alors que là, il fallait d'abord sauver ce bébé, s'il était là.

Alors qu'il allait parler, quelqu'un toqua à la porte. C'était Peter, le rat.

\- Le maître veut que tu manges maintenant. Car vous ne participerai pas au dîner commun. Le maître à d'autre projet pour vous. Dit le petit homme laid avec malice.

Severus prit l'assiette pleine et ferma la porte sans rien ajouter. Son cœur se mit à saigner et il sentit son corps se mit à trembler. Encore une fois.

\- Il faut que vous partiez. Tu me demanderas ce que tu veux plus tard Lucius. Je ferai des recherches pour savoir s'il est possible de changer la génétique du bébé. Je suis désolé mais allez vous en.

Lucius se leva avec difficulté et, aidé de sa femme, ils partirent, laissant seul Severus et sa crise d'angoisse.  
Celui ci mangea le contenu de son assiette rapidement. Le vomit. Pleura. Se doucha. Puis mangea encore. Tom Jedusor rentra dans l'appartement.  
Les coups furent frénétiques et sévères. Severus ne dit rien, se mordant la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas parler, se plaindre. Il savait que Tom détestait cela, quand il se plaignait. L'homme au dessus de lui semblait prendre à certain plaisir à l'acte. Les yeux fermés, la bouche entrouverte. Severus ne put s'empêcher de poser une main sur le torse musclé de l'homme, il avait mal. Il lui faisait mal.

\- Ne te braque à mes actes mon amour. Je ne fais que prendre du plaisir. Murmura-t-il à son oreille avant de l'embrasser derrière le lobe puis le long du cou.

Puis il recommença. Encore et encore. Faisant fi des pleurs discrets et des points serrés de Severus. Encore.

A suivre…

( AAH ne fuyez pas s'il vous plait ! Je sais que c'est genre hyper bizarre mais je vous assure qu'elle vaut le coup, même si elle vous fait « vomir »….) N'hésitez pas à lâcher vos avis ! A bientôt !


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPITRE 4

Tout était allé si vite.

Il avait l'impression que la visite en catastrophe de Lucius remontait à la veille. Pourtant ce n'était pas le cas, presque huit mois étaient passés depuis ce jour, le ventre de Lucius s'était arrondi de façon extraordinaire, comme celui de pleins d'autres mangemorts homme ou femme, mais son état de santé avait empiré. 

Severus savait que le blond prenait des plantes aux vertus toxiques. Et si les raisons n'étaient pas officielles, il se doutait que s'était pour tuer son bébé mais Severus préférait penser qu'il le faisait pour contrer les gênes de loup garou du nourrisson.

Le ventre de Severus s'était aussi arrondi. Et de façon grotesque. Il avait peur d'avoir des jumeaux, alors il préférait ne pas y penser. Tom semblait heureux de voir toutes les grossesses qu'il avait réussi à engendrer, il se voyait déjà enseigner sa jeunesse comment il voyait le monde, comment le dominer et comment le reconstruire à son image. Il voyait en l'enfant que Severus portait un héritier formidable et cela faisait peur à celui ci.  
Il ne pensait pas comme Lucius, ce bébé était bien malheureusement une partie de lui, alors il se devait de lui inculquer de bonnes valeurs pour ne pas qu'il devienne un monstre comme ses ancêtres ou alors qu'il fasse de mauvais choix comme lui.  
Enfilant sa veste, il observa une dernière fois son appartement.  
Ce lieu, il le haïssait, ces gens, il les haïssait, ce monde, il le méprisait.  
Il finit par mettre son sac sur son dos et transplana.

Tobias Snape s'était juré de ne pas changer. Une seule fois il avait ouvert son cœur à une personne, et celle ci s'était fait un plaisir de le ridiculiser avec ce qu'on appeler communément la magie. Depuis, il méprisait tout ces maudits sorciers. Oui, même sa femme.  
Son petit appartement miteux était vide maintenant, Eileen était morte il y a longtemps déjà, overdose à ce qui paraît, et son fils avait fui. La peur sûrement. 

Au fond, ils lui manquaient un peu, Eileen cuisinait bien et Severus faisait bien le ménage, c'était utile.  
Non, Tobias n'avait jamais aimé sa femme, ils avaient couché ensemble une fois et elle était tombé enceinte alors, il était resté avec elle. Gentleman.  
Puis il s'était rendu compte qu'elle maîtrisait la magie, certes un peu, mais c'était déjà trop. Tout cela avait fait resurgir des souvenirs haineux chez Tobias. Alors il l'avait détesté, beaucoup trop. Severus était né, et il s'en était occupé, avec beaucoup d'attention et un peu d'amour. Un jour, Eileen avait tenté de s'occuper de lui, avec de la drogue dans le sang, le bébé était tombé et juste avant d'atteindre le sol il s'était mis à flotter.  
Tobias avait haï ce jour. Son fils était un sorcier. 

Severus était devenu introverti et bizarre, seul et mystérieux. Et cela ne s'était pas arrangé dans le temps, il savait qu'à son entrée à Poudlard, les choses n'avaient pas été roses mais son fils n'avait jamais voulu en parler. Alors il avait fait avec.  
Il reposa la part de pizza déjà froide et se cala dans son vieux canapé. Il était tard.  
Tobias avait beaucoup vieilli à la disparition de son fils. Il s'était attendu à ce que celui rentre après sa dernière année mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Il ne l'avait jamais fait. 

On toqua à la porte. 

Le quartier était dangereux. Les gens qui vivaient ici n'étaient que des trafiquants ou des prostitués, il n'y avait pas d'avenir. Alors quand quelqu'un toquait à la porte, il fallait faire attention.  
S'armant d'une batte de baseball, le vieil homme se dirigea vers la porte à pas de loup.  
Severus avait les mains moites. Il ne savait pas comment aller réagir son père en le voyant ainsi. Après tout, il était un moldu et il ne devait certainement pas avoir l'habitude de voir un porteur en face de lui, qui plus est son fils qui a disparu depuis deux ans maintenant. 

La porte s'ouvrit pour laisser place à un homme que Severus eut du mal à reconnaître. Son teint pâle voire cadavérique, sa bouche déformée en une moue dédaigneuse, ses yeux ridés et sévères, ses cheveux poivre et sel. Son père avait bien changé.  
Tobias ne savait pas comment réagir. En temps normal il aurait attrapé son fils par les cheveux et l'aurait correctement fait regretter d'avoir remis les pieds ici, chez lui. Après tout cela faisait deux ans qu'il avait disparu.  
Pourtant cette fois Tobias se décala pour le laisser rentrer. 

\- Je me suis fait avoir papa. 

Severus raconta comment c'était réellement passées les dix années de sa vie, les insultes des Serpentards, les moqueries de Sirius, les farces stupides de James, la solitude, ses résolutions pour la dernière année de cours, les avances de Lucius et des autres mangemorts, son entrée dans le groupe, mais aussi les gestes déplacés de Voldemort, les viols, les pleurs et la colère pour finir sur la grossesse non voulue. Son père écoutait tout, les yeux fixes devant lui.


	6. Chapter 6

Hola !

Tout d'abord, je tiens à vous remercier pour commentaires et j'espère que la suite vous plaira !

Chapitre 5

Severus passa un mois dans le vieil appartement de son père. Celui ci ne fit aucune remarque face aux conditions de son fils, il resta silencieux et renfermé. Comme avant dans ses bons jours.

Severus avait même fini par penser que c'était mieux ainsi. N'ayant nulle part où aller, une maison d'enfance parut comme étant le meilleur moyen, voiture toutes les personnes connaissant un minimum le brun qui ne serait jamais venu se réfugier ici. Et c'était une bonne choisie.  
Tom le cherchait, il le savait, sa marque le brulait souvent, le soir et le matin, comme un avertissement muet. Mais il ne bougeait pas, se contentait de bloquer sa localisation.  
Tobias avait été posé à poser des questions, se contentant simplement d'écouter le récit de son fils. Après tout cela, une sorte de lumière s'est fait dans son esprit. Pas la lueur agréable non, une lumière violente et bruyante comme celle qui accompagne un train sortant d'un tunnel, cette qui annonçait en grosses lettres que tout était de sa faute. Son fils était né faible et il n'avait rien fait pour aider à s'endurcir correctement, bien au contraire, il avait fait partie de ceux à malmener jour après jour. Alors il était normal que son fils cherche à devenir plus fort de ses propres moyens; la proposition de Lucius était tombée au bon moment.

Le fait de garder Severus auprès de lui sonnait comme une demande de grâce, un rééquilibrage, une sorte d'excuse mais jamais Tobias ne se salira à demander pardon. Jamais.  
Severus sentait que la grossesse de l'enfant atteignait son apogée, qu'elle arrivait à terme. Cette constatation lui avait peur. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il fait faire de l'enfant. Il ne fallait pas vraiment l'abandonner, même si cela signait son arrêt de mort, mais il ne pouvait pas vraiment résoudre le problème, Voldemort aurait eu une malsaine sur l'enfant et qui était impassable pour lui.  
Alors il se trouvait dans une impasse, dans un trou noir où il n'y avait pas de sorties.  
Soufflant, Severus attrapa le sac plein d'affaires et transplana sans plus attendre. Son paquet contenait quelques affaires pour bébé qu'il avait trouvé dans les bas fonds de l'allée des Embrumes. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'il y avait un magasin pour ce genre de choix dans le côté de la ville où la magie était le commerce équitable mais la femme laide et la vieille qui vendait ces choses lui avait donné de bonnes raisons.

Le monde sorcier a beau se dresser devant les caméras, on ne se réfugie pas dans l'abri des naissances non voulues, un riche chante pour qui l'enceinte une pauvre moule ou sans-magie ne permet pas de faire ses cours dans le centre ville, surtout s'il était marié. Des cas comme cela, la femme en voyait des tonnes, et c'était pourquoi son commerce marchait si bien.

Severus Snape avait alors profité de tout cela pour prendre un biberon, une bonne couverture et de la poudre de lait. Il était tombé sur une petite peluche en peluche en forme de lapin, orange et tout vieilli. La dame, bonne vendeuse lui avait raconté qu'il avait appartenu à Merlin lui même, ce qui était en soi impossible, mais sous le charme, il avait pris.

Épuisé, Severus posa les affaires sur le canapé. L'appartement était étrangement calme et silencieux. D'habitude, il y avait toujours un bruit frénétique et fort qui témoignait du stress permanent de son père.  
Septique et pris d'un mauvais pressentiment, Severus s'avança à pas de loup dans le salon. Ses mains étaient moites et il sentait son cœur battre à toute allure. Quelque chose n'allait pas.  
S'arrêtant d'un coup, le brun plaqua sa main sur sa bouche pour ne pas hurler. Le choc et les forts sentiments le firent tomber au sol, à côté de son père.  
Celui ci était étalé par terre, les yeux et la bouche grands ouverts. On voyait ses veines sur ses bras et ses yeux étaient injectés de sang. On l'avait torturé.

Severus ne savait pas commenter réagir. Son père était quand même le dernier membre de sa famille et dans le vouloir, il avait condamné à mort. Et une mort atroce.  
Les larmes coulaient d'elles mêmes. Grosses et amères. Le choc lui a fait mal au ventre et une petite voix dans sa tête lui qu'il a abattu d'ici au plus vite.  
Alors qu'il se levait douloureusement, une forte douleur le prit au ventre. Précise et profonde, elle le fit crier et se plier en deux. Celle ci revint deux fois encore avant que Severus ne voit ce qui lui arrivait.

Nous sommes le 31 juillet 1980 et son monde basculait pour la deuxième fois. Son enfant allaitant naître.

A suivre ...

Avis ?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 6.

Bonsoir, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à commenter !

Bonne lecture !

Severus ouvrit les yeux doucement. Ses membres étaient encore engourdis et sa tête lui tournait toujours. Vite, la pâle lumière de la pièce lui fit fermer les yeux.  
Alors il se rendit compte que le moment était passé.

Ça y est, c'était fait.

La naissance de son enfant était passée et celui était maintenant dans une couveuse, au chaud et en bonne santé.  
Severus l'avait vu, juste après l'infirmière. Il l'avait tenu dans ses bras un peu. Juste assez pour voir ses beaux yeux verts.  
Severus avait pleuré, tellement, que ses yeux étaient encore rouges dû aux grosses larmes qu'il avait laissé coulé tout au long de la césarienne.  
A vif, réveillé et voyant tout ce qu'il se passait, voilà comment cela s'était passé.  
Le corps médical n'était pas vraiment adepte des grossesses masculines, et encore moins à St Mangouste. Et encore moins pour lui.  
Maintenant, il ne souffrait plus. On lui avait donné tellement de potions pour le soulager qu'il ne sentait plus son corps.

La chambre était vide. Seul le bruit des machines donnait vie à cette pièce lugubre et sans sentiment.  
Dans des films moldus, Severus avait déjà vu des personnages se réveiller dans un hôpital, entouré de leur famille avec des fleurs dans un vase et des fois des ballons accrochés au lit. Et il devait avouer qu'il aurait aimé que ce soit le cas pour lui.  
Il se leva difficilement de son coussin. Il devait aller voir son fils.

La nuit avait à peine commencé mais pourtant, les couloirs de cet étage étaient vides. Il tourna à droite et rentra dans la pièce silencieuse.  
Le bruit sourd des petites machines mélangé au silence bruyant lui fit mal à la tête.  
Il s'avança et regarda le petit bébé qui dormait à point fermé. Souriant, il posa sa main sur la couveuse, comme pour créer un lien. Les minutes s'écoulèrent ainsi, dans le silence et la tranquillité alors qu'un amour naissant s'intensifiait petit à petit.  
Un hoquet de surprise le fit sursauter.

Severus se retourna rapidement et fut choqué de tomber sur elle. Car jamais il n'avait pensé la revoir.  
Lily Evans. Maintenant Potter.  
Celle ci lui fit un sourire avant de s'avancer vers lui.

\- Je ne te savais pas sentimental au point de venir observer les nouveaux nés des parents lors de tes passages à l'hôpital à moins que tu ne les vole pour ton maître et ses sacrifices. Dit-elle en faisant un léger sourire.

Severus ne répondit pas. Et de toute façon, il n'eut pas le temps. Comme pris d'un élan fougueux, la rousse se mit à lui parler.

\- James m'a dit que tu avais rejoint Voldemort. Je ne t'en croyais pas capable et je suis déçue que tu l'aies fait. Mais nous ne sommes rien l'un pour l'autre alors je ne peux pas te juger. Et puis aujourd'hui n'est pas un jour à la dispute. Si je suis ici Severus, c'est parce que j'ai perdu mon fils aujourd'hui.

Le brun baissa la tête et détourna le regard. Entendre son nom sortir de la bouche de la fille qu'il avait considéré comme sa seule et unique amie, la voir en face de lui, et lui parler ( en quelque sorte ) ne faisaient que l'encourager dans sa tristesse, il avait fait le mauvais choix.

\- Il s'appelait Kilian James Jr Potter. Et il était si beau. Il était si petit et chétif, ses yeux ne se sont pas ouverts une seule fois. Il était déjà mort. Les infirmiers ont dit que c'était du à un mauvais traitement... J'aurai pris la grossesse de façon trop légère et j'aurai mis en danger la vie de mon bébé. Mais ils ne savent pas que j'ai été attaqué... Par des mangemorts et que c'est pour cela que Kilian est mort. Tes amis me l'ont enlève Severus ! Te rends-tu compte de cela ?

Severus serra les points. Finalement Lily n'avait pas changé. Elle voyait toujours son mal être avant celui des autres. Severus ne vivait pas une idylle auprès de Tom, bien au contraire, mais elle ne semblait même pas s'en rendre compte. C'était d'un pathétique.

\- James est effondré. Seulement lui le sait. Je ne veux pas le dire pour le moment. Affronter le regard des autres, empli de pitié ou de compassion ne me dit rien pour le moment. Je ne suis pas prête...

Severus finit par enlever sa main du berceau. La rousse avait raison. Il ne pouvait pas garder son enfant.

\- Aimes-tu les enfants Lily ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix blanche.

\- Plus que tout au monde ! Je voulais cet enfant... Je...

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase, essayant de contrôler un violent sanglot qui lui prit la gorge. Elle se mit à répéter que c'était de leur faute et qu'elle était désolée. Severus n'écoutait pas ce qu'elle disait. " Se sont des Gryffondor, ils ont le sens de l'honneur et de l'amour... Ils lui donneront ce dont il a besoin, même si c'est le mieux."  
Severus releva les yeux vers elle, déterminé. Lily arrête de pleurer croisant pour la première fois le regard de celui qu'elle avait considéré comme son meilleur ami auparavant. Alors qu'elle nageait dans ces yeux noirs intenses, elle se rendit compte que quelque chose n'allait pas.  
Serveurs lui conta alors les grandes lignes de ses deux dernières années, ses mauvaises décisions, et toutes les conséquences qu'elles avaient apportés. Il lui dit tout, essayant de lui faire comprendre surtout l'urgence de la situation.

\- Je ne te demande qu'une chose... Prends-le. Amène le avec toi chez vous et fais le passer pour ton enfant, faites le grandir en pensant que tu es sa mère et que Potter est son père. S'il te plaît. Je ne veux pas qu'il meurt et il n'y a que la mort qu'il connaîtra s'il reste à mes côtes, je veux que tu le prennes. Il ne doit rien savoir. C'est trop dangereux ! Il ne peut pas vivre en sachant qui est son père et qui l'a mis au monde ! Je ne veux pas... S'il te plaît !

Severus pleura. Il pleura beaucoup et longtemps. Lily, elle, mit du temps avant de tout assimiler. Mais elle finit tout de même par prendre Severus dans ses bras, pour lui montrer son amour et son soutien. Ils n'étaient plus amis tout les deux mais ils venaient de se sauver mutuellement. Severus prendrait le mort né et Lily le bébé en bonne santé. Et ils vivront avec ce secret.

\- Je souhaite juste une chose. Juste une. Appelle le Harry. Juste Harry. Je souhaite que mon fils ait ce nom avant de te revenir. Nomme le Harry Potter.

\- Je le ferai. C'est une promesse.


	8. Chapter 8

Bonjour,

Voici le chapitre 7, et vu qu'il n'est pas très long, j'ai décidé de mettre le chapitre 8 en ligne aussi. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !

Bonne lecture

Tom tenait le bébé froid et bleu dans ses bras, le berçant doucement en murmurant les paroles d'une berceuse. Severus n'osait pas le regarder. Après tout, ce n'était pas leur fils qu'il tenait dans ses bras, mais celui de Lily et pourtant, Tom ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte, caressant doucement les joues froides du nourrisson. Severus avait peur. Il aurait été facile pour Jedusor de reconnaitre le véritable ADN du bébé, avec un sort, une potion ou l'un de ces vieux sages dont il se servait maintenant pour faire ses potions, ses poisons et autres maléfices.

Le brun se leva finalement, désireux de sortir de la pièce, mais son geste fut intercepté par son tortionnaire qui releva la tête, lui intimant juste avec le regard de ne pas se lever.

Severus se rassit.

Soupirant, Tom Jedusor fit venir d'un geste de la main, l'un de ses disciples. Celui s'agenouilla en baissant la tête en signe de respect puis attendit l'ordre de son maitre.

-Prends donc cet enfant et va le bruler… J'en ai fini avec lui. Soupira t-il en lâchant l'enfant dans les bras de l'homme. Avoir un enfant aurait été fantastique mon amour. Mais peu être ai-je été trop rapide et mauvais avec toi pour que tu m'en ramène un mort. Je mènerai une attaque sur St Mangouste pour les punir de ne pas avoir pris soin de toi correctement.

Il sourit devant l'air surpris de Severus. Le prenait il pour un imbécile ? Tom savait très bien que son amant n'était pas parti à l'hôpital durant toute son absence, il savait très bien qu'il était parti chez son père, il l'avait trouvé facilement d'ailleurs, et c'était pour cela, et seulement pour cela, qu'il avait fait tué cet homme. Il avait voulu punir Severus pour avoir fui de la sorte. Après tout, il était le maitre non ?

Severus hocha la tête, regardant ses mains. Il les voyait pleine de sang, encore une fois. Il n'avait jamais aimé son père, mais là, à cet instant, il avait envie de pleurer sa mort, avec toutes les larmes de son corps.

Sa superbe réunion n'avait pas durée très longtemps finalement. Tom Jedusor était un être capricieux à souhait quand il s'agissait d'autre chose que la conquête du monde sorcier. Severus arpentait les couloirs du manoir en silence. Ce manoir perdu dans une forêt qu'il haïssait avec beaucoup d'ardeur, ces murs glaciales en hiver et humide en été, ses toits sales et délabrés, ses grandes pièces vides de vie et pleine de magie sombres. Tout, il méprisait tout ici.

Entrant dans la chambre sans frapper il tomba directement sur Lucius tenant un bébé qui pleurait. Encore.

-Ton enfant braille tout le temps. Apprends à le calmer.

-Et le tien n'est pas là alors tu ne sais pas si c'est facile de calmer un bébé qui pleure ! Répliqua Lucius avec un rictus méprisant.

Le nouveau né était blond et avait de grands yeux d'un bleu horizon magnifique, malheureusement ils étaient toujours embués de grosses larmes. Il semblait toujours souffrir le martyr et personne ne savait pourquoi. Sa magie se manifestait que lorsqu'il dormait, et elle était aussi incontrôlable. Severus pensait fortement que tout cela était dû aux doses importantes de tue loup que le blond avait ingurgité mais il le gardait pour lui. Le bébé, nommé Draco, était né le 5 juin 1980 et restait en vie et en bonne santé, du moins physiquement parlant, alors il ne disait rien.

Prenant Draco dans ses bras, il se promit de garder un œil sur ce petit garçon.

A suivre…


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 8

Dumbledor regarda Trelawney avec effroi. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de prier pour que cela ne soit qu'un malentendu ou que, comme le disaient bien des gens, la femme aux grosses et horribles soit folle et bonne à enfermer. « _Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche… Il est né de celui qui la par une seule et unique fois défié, de celui qui tient son cœur entre ses mains, de celui qui veille dans l'ombre, il est né lorsque mourut le septième mois… Le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'a marqué de son sang et lui a donné un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore encore… et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit… Celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres est né lorsque mourut le septième mois… »_ Se prenant la tête entre les mains, Albus réfléchit faisant fi du bruit que causa la chop de bière en touchant le sol. Trelawney, ayant repris ses esprits, se leva avec un sourire suffisant, disant avec quelque chose à faire, puis l'abandonna là _._

Dumbledor avait beau penser, il ne voyait pas qui pouvait être ne serait ce la personne qui donnerait un enfant au Lord sombre deson plein gré _,_ et ne souhaitait pas savoir. Il fallait qu'il le trouve et qu'il le protège. Tom Jedusor était très bien capable de tuer un bébé de sang froid et si cet enfant était leur seul moyen de venir à bout de lui, alors il fallait le protéger.

Une main s'abattit sur son épaule le faisant sursauter. Se retournant rapidement, il fut surpris de voir le visage pâle et désemparé d'un de ses professeurs. Que pouvait bien faire Severus Snape ici ?

-Ne dites rien ! Je vous en supplie ! Vous ne pouvez parler de cela à personne ! Il mourra sinon ! Ils mourront tous et moi avec ! Gardez ce secret !

Dumbleodr sentit ses yeux s'écarquiller. Le choc était trop immense pour lui et son vieux cœur rata un battement. Il y avait bien trop de nouvelles d'un coup, la prophétie et l'arrivée en catastrophe de Snape. Reprenant un peu de contenance, le vieil homme lui demanda ce qu'il faisait ici, ayant en réalité comprit que l'autre l'espionnait pour le compte de Voldemort. Severus garda le silence. Il avait honte. Expliquer à Lily toute son histoire avait été d'une facilité déconcertante, après tout la jeune femme avait été sa meilleure amie et son air mauvais plein de reproches l'avait bien aidé aussi. Mais là, face à cet homme, face à ce vieux sage plein de bons ressentiments, il ne savait pas par où commencer, comment ne pas passer pour un monstre. Il s'était laissé faire, il avait porté l'enfant du Lord et l'avait abandonné avant de retourner dans les bras du fou. Il n'était pas à plaindre.

-Ne me dites rien si vous le souhaitez Severus, mais je ne peux pas vous aider si je ne sais rien. Je me contenterai de dire que _« Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche …il est né de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il est né lorsque mourut le septième mois… et le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'a marqué comme son égal mais il lui a donné un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore…et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit… Celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres est né lorsque le septième mois mourut…_ » Le chiffre trois porte bonheur cette année apparemment alors je suppose que dire quelques dérivées à ton maitre ne devrai pas lui faire de mal. En espérant que cela sauve le petit Harry.

Severu rougit de honte et se leva précipitamment pour partir. L'air de taverne l'étouffait et il fallait qu'il se prépare à mentir à Tom Jedusor. Il s'en remettait à Merlin, car seul lui pourrait maintenant protéger Harry et les Potter, seul lui pourrait dévier l'esprit de ce monstre vers autre chose laisser le temps à Harry de grandir et de devenir assez fort.

« _Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres est né lorsque le septième mois mourut par ceux qui l'ont par trois fois vaincu…_ »

Trois était un chiffre qui portait bonheur cette année. Il était peu être un des nombre que l'Homme usait le plus pour nommer les choses, une commune, un fleuve, une rue, une carte et bien d'autres choses encore. Dumbledor avait utilisé ce nombre pour cela aussi. C'était un chiffre commun et usé. Mais en faisant cela, il avait sous estimé le pouvoir de Voldemort. Car à l'entente de cette prophétie, Tom Jedusor avait disparu et avait mis son masque de Lord noir, déterminé à tuer la personne qui menaçait son empire. Froid et mauvais, il avait de ses propres mains tué les Potter, les Londubat. Seul le petit Harry avait survécu et avait plongé le tortionnaire dans une colère noire.

C'était le début de l'air sombre.

A suivre…


	10. Chapter 10

Bonjour à tous et joyeuses fêtes !

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, ce sera mon cadeau à moi !

Chapitre 8.

Severus rentra dans la maison en courant. L'oxygène lui manquait. Il n'aimait pas se sentir ainsi, lui qui connaissait la douleur pour l'avoir subit toute sa vie, il ne supportait ce qu'l vivait maintenant. Ses mains étaient encore tachées de sang. Il pleurait.

Les cris de l'enfant le firent monter les étages très rapidement. Il n'aimait pas courir, il n'avait jamais aimé ça. Il ne courrait que lorsque quelque chose de grave se passait, la mort de sa mère, celle de Lily et James. C'était surement pour cela qu'il ne voulait pas courir, s'il ne courait pas, c'était parce que tout allait bien. Du moins pour les autres.

Poussant la porte il se précipita directement dans les bras de son fils, son petit bébé à lui. Il avait si grandit, et il était tellement beau. Lily l'avait bien appelé Harry. Il se nommait Harry Potter et il avait les mêmes yeux envoutants de son père, même s'ils ne transmettaient pas les mêmes choses. Le corps de Lily était au sol, inerte. Une seule et unique larme coulait le long de sa joue pâle et tachetée. Même morte elle était toujours aussi jolie. Severus continuait de pleurer doucement alors qu'il berçait son enfant dans ses bras. La fausse prophétie n'avait pas marchait, bien au contraire, elle avait entraîné la morte de bien des gens et scellé le destin d'Harry. Tom Jedusor sous son masque de Voldemeort avait attaqué beaucoup de gens cette nuit et mais du haut de ses trois ans, son fils avait quand même réussi à l'affaiblir correctement et pour une longue durée. Harry venait de sauver Severus et Lucius en tout cas.

Le petit brun tenait fortement les cheveux de son père dans son petit poing et suçait tranquillement ses phalanges, calmé par la simple présence de Severus auprès de lui. Severus lui embrassait sa cicatrice plusieurs fois. Il aimait sa peau douce et un peu bronzé. Le petit garçon, car il n'était plus un bébé maintenant, semblait bien à l'aise dans les fins bras du professeur, comme si un lien, le lien du sang, était toujours présent entre eux.

Sirius n'avait jamais autant regretté de sa vie. Non, il aurait voulu aider son frère mais il y avait des gens que l'on ne pouvait pas aider, il aurait voulu être le gardien des secrets de James mais étant lui aussi dans la ligne de mir de certains personnes cela n'aurait pas été une bonne idée, Peter, lui n'était pas une victime ou un menacé, il n'était rien. Du moins, Sirius se chargerait de le rendre. Il ouvrit la porte de la chambre et tomba sur un schéma qui lui brisa encore plus le cœur. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, du moins il ne savait plus. Severus ne pouvait pas partir avec Harry, question de sécurité mais il ne pouvait pas venir avec lui non plus, les aurors le recherchaient. Peter avait fait la malle et tout les indices le pointaient du doigt. Ils étaient foutus.

« _Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche… Il est né de celui qui la par une seule et unique fois défié, de celui qui tient son cœur entre ses mains, de celui qui veille dans l'ombre, il est né lorsque mourut le septième mois… Le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'a marqué de son sang et lui a donné un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore encore… et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit… Celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres est né lorsque mourut le septième mois… »_

Il ne pouvait que se reposer sur cela maintenant. Il devait attendre qu'Harry grandisse et qu'il venge les personnes qu'il aime parce que Sirius le savait, il y aurai beaucoup de victimes de la main de Voldemort et en ferait peu être partie.

-Ne reste pas là Severus. Tu sais que tu ne peux pas rester, ne t'inquiètes pas, Dumbledor lui trouvera un abri… Quand à moi, je serai là au moment voulu.

Cette nuit, Sirius fut arrêté pour un crime qu'il n'avait pas commis, Severus fut séparé de la personne la plus cher à ses yeux, Voldemort perdit une grande partie de la puissance et Dumbledor comprit que le chiffre trois ne portait pas chance. Une partie de la prophétie venait de se réaliser, cela voulait dire que la suite aussi aurait lieu et qu'un combat allait mettre fin à cela.

Seulement un combat et un mort.

A suivre….

Bonnes fêtes !


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 9.

EN espérant que cela vous plaise !

Bonne lecture !

Tom laissa le décompte de trois secondes se terminer et ouvrit les yeux. Son visage était déformé et sa peau virait étrangement vers un gris malade. Il ne savait pas comment faire pour reprendre son allure princière et fier des années précédentes. Treize ans qu'il était défiguré et qu'il n'osait plus montrer son vrai visage à l'homme qu'il aimait.

Harry Potter l'avait eu. Il avait été bien plus fort que lui alors qu'il n'était qu'un nourrisson et maintenant, il peinait à garder près de lui son organisation. Malgré tout, sa jeunesse prenait le bon chemin, le jeune Malfoy, malgré ses problèmes, semblait tous les admirer.

Pour se donner contenance, il revêtit son masque. Ca y est, il était Voldemort. Simple, d'un gris luisant, avec seulement ses yeux apparents, il devenait le Lord Sombre. Celui que détestait Severus, celui qui faisait peur à beaucoup de personnes, celui qui rivalisait aujourd'hui avec un petit adolescent prétentieux. Il le haïssait.

Tout aurait dû se passer correctement. L'annonce de la prophétie lui avait fait peur, il ne fallait pas que quelque chose vienne contrecarrer ses plans. Alors il était allé lui-même dans la maison des Potter pour mettre fin à cette chose avant qu'elle ne commence mais l'amour de Lily avait été plus fort et aujourd'hui, il peinait à retrouver des forces et son visage était défiguré.

Tout ce qu'il faisait, c'était pour lui. Et l'autre le remarquait peu être. Il restait loin, à Poudlard, pour veiller disait-il. Il veillait et lui rapportait certaines informations de temps à autre. Il était loin et il n'arrivait pas à fouiller son esprit, à surveiller son âme et tout cela lui faisait peur.

Il fit exploser le miroir et ôta son masque. Il redevenait Tom Jedusor.

Severus se moquait il de lui ? Cachait-il quelque chose ? Ou était ce simplement sa défaite qui le montait contre lui ? La puissance qu'il avait toujours montré avait peu être pris un coup le jour où Harry Potter l'avait battu sans le vouloir. Il détestait cet enfant ! Il le maudissait qu'une force incontestée ! Et il se jurait qu'un jour, il l'aurait et qu'il le détruirait.

Il remit son masque. Voldemort avait une coupe à intercepter et un enfant à tuer.

Severus regardait ses mains tremblaient. Il avait pris cette habitude. Il connaissait tellement les effets de la douleur et de la souffrance qu'il n'en sentait plus rien. Elles étaient encrées en lui, au plus profond depuis si longtemps qu'il en avait fait ses amies. Fidèles. Toujours là.

Et aujourd'hui Harry le détestait. Il le voyait comme un être dénué de tout sentiment. Comme un mangemort et rien d'autre. Seul Merlin savait a quel point le professeur le vivait mal la chair de sa chair ne pouvait le voir ne serait ce qu'en peinture et il le montrait bien.

Severus ôta la veste et la laissa glisser de ses épaules jusqu'au sol. Il enleva sa robe de sorcier et enfin nu il se laissa glisser dans le bain. L'eu était brulante. Sa peau rougit. Il plongea la tête dans l'eau, ne laissant que ses cheveux noirs flotter à la surface. Les mains serrant fort ses bras il ne put s'empêcher de repenser à ses quatre précédentes années, celle de sa première rentrée, celle avec la chambre des secrets, celle avec l'évasion de Sirius et celle avec la coupe de feu ou un élève avait perdu la vie. Il les avait suivit avec attention, faisant de son mieux pour protéger Harry, quitte à lancer des patronus dans les airs et à se jeter sur un Lupin transformé en loup garou. Dumbledor l'aidait lui aussi en lui faisant une place parmi les membres de l'Ordre et en protégeant et épaulant Harry quand il le fallait.

Le manque d'air le fit sortir de l'eau. Elle avait refroidit.

En plus de le détester lui, Harry n'aimait pas Draco. Ils se détestaient mutuellement. Le tue loup que buvait Lucius lors de sa période de grossesse avait rendu le petit blond fragile mentalement. Il adulait les mangemorts et s'était mis à détester Harry pour rien en plus.

Bientôt, il devrait donner des cours d'occlumencie à Harry. Le temps passait trop vite et pourtant, chaque grands moments de sa vie semblaient prendre le temps de se dérouler. Il commençait à étouffer, c'était absurde.

Il fit tourner le robinet d'eau chaude. Sa marque le brulait.

Severus savait que les choses bougeaient autour de lui. La jeunesse nouvelle que Tom avait créée semblait agiter et comploter, l'Ordre paraissait fébrile et prêt à imploser. Voldemort remuait dans l'ombre, causant des conflits, des trahisons, des meurtres, des attentats auquel les résistants essayaient de répondre.

Soufflant, il se sentit soudainement aspiré dans une sorte de tourbillon. Ouvrant les yeux, il reconnut les lieux. Les murs de pierre où de nombreuses têtes avaient tachées la couleur, les meubles vieux et précieux, la grande fenêtre semblable à celle d'un beau château et ce lit, l'immense lit dans lequel Severus avait passé des nuits aussi atroces les unes que les autres. Se couvrant avec la longue cape qui était posé sur la chaise, Severus posa doucement son regard sur l'homme se trouvant en face de lui et bloqua son esprit le mieux que possible.

-Tu ne viens pas assez souvent Severus…

\- Excuse-moi.

Tom fit une grimace avant de se détourner. Il sortit des vêtements du placard et les lui donna gentiment. Il fit un sourire et Severus ne put que lui répondre. Une autre personne aurait été complètement effrayée par cette grimace mais lui savait ce que cela représentait. Tom voulait parler, il était tranquille.

-J'ai quelqu'un sous ma coupe au Ministère. Commença t-il, il va intégrer l'école dans peu de temps et faire régner un climat beaucoup plus approprié pour des élèves.

-Qui est ce ?

-Dolores Ombrage. Les choses avancent Severus, les choses vont changer !

A suivre….

Reviews ?


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 10.

Je tiens d'abord à vous remercier pour vos reviexs, ça fait plaisir ! N'hésitez pas à commenter encore et toujours et à aller faire un tour sur mes autres histoire !J'essaye de faire de mon mieux pour illustrer les sentiments des personnages tout en restant le plus fidèle à l'histoire d'origine alors si vous remarquez quelque chose qui cloche, dites le moi !

Merci et gros bisous

Bonne lecture !

Draco ne savait plus quoi penser. Son cœur battait encore une fois si vite, ses mains étaient trop moites et son souffle lui brulait la gorge. Depuis qu'il était né, il vivait des moments semblables à cela. Son corps ne répondait plus de rien, sa magie semblait prendre le dessus sur lui et il avait l'impression que son âme allait s'envoler, comme si l'on prenait possession de son corps. Severus lui avait dit qu'il ne devait s'inquiéter et qu'un jour, son père lui dirait la vérité, alors il avait attendu.

La cinquième année était finie, les vacances aussi, et bientôt, dans quelques heures, il devra aller prendre le train pour se rendre dans son école. Il se regardait dans le miroir de sa chambre et souffla doucement pour se concentrer sur autres choses que les pas des sorciers qui résidaient chez lui maintenant et le bruit des sorts qui fusaient de part et d'autre dans son manoir. Il avait encore un peu grandit mais restait plutôt fin et joliment musclé. Maman avait coupé ses cheveux la veille, et il les avait plaqués sur le coté se qui rendait son visage légèrement princier, comme son papa.

Il aimait ses parents, il les aimait plus que tout au monde. Son papa était son modèle de force et de fierté, sa maman de détermination et d'élégance. Il avait toujours voulu être un parfait mélange d'eux, entouré des bonnes personnes, la tête pleine d'idéologies révolutionnaires et respirant la grâce et la beauté. Mais il n'était plus un sang-pur.

Ses poings se serrèrent et son regard se fit dur et cruel. Il voulait pleurer.

Mais il était un Malfoy, et les Malfoy ne pleuraient pas. On lui répétait cela tout les jours. Il devait être fort, il devait être brave, il devait être intelligent, il devait être malin et au dessus des autres s'il ne voulait pas être mangé par ceux la. Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi aujourd'hui tout semblait s'écrouler ? Tout ce dont il avait cru pendant toutes ses années n'était qu'illusion et il n'avait même pas eu l'intelligence de le remarquer. Bercé par ses conneries, il avait cru que Voldemort régnerai en maître sur le monde, que les gens comme Bellatrix, Ombrage et plein d'autres n'étaient que les fervents d'une idéologie pleine de bon sens, que Potter ne valait pas la peine et surtout, que ses parents étaient ses véritables parents. Une vie remplie de mensonges.

Son cœur se serrait au fur et à mesure que les mots prenaient le chemin jusqu'à son cerveau. Severus lui avait tout dit, il en avait été obligé. Après tout, Voldemort venait de lui confier une mission des plus importantes. Leur frayer un chemin jusque dans l'école et tuer Dumbledor.

C'était impossible. Il n'était pas fait pour cela, il s'en était rendu compte lorsque la main glaciale du monstre qu'était le Lord s'était posée sur son épaule et que le visage de Greyback s'était déchiré en deux par son sourire effroyable. Il ne voulait pas le faire. Il n'était pas un meurtrier.

Son papa avait voulu lui éviter cela. Il s'était interposé plusieurs fois, lors de la réunion, et après, mais aussi lors de sa croissance. Avec le tue loup.

Quand les mots étaient sortis de la bouche de Severus, sa maman l'avait regardé avec effroi. Avait-elle peur qu'il réagisse mal ? Qu'il se mette à les détester ? Et bien non, il aurait au contraire voulu remercier son papa. S'il avait été un lycanthrope, sa vie aurait été bien plus compliquée qu'elle ne l'est déjà. Ses petits sauts d'humeur, ses manies, ses pertes de contrôles, il en avait pris l'habitude, et il les préférait à une transformation dans les cachots de Poudlard, ou dans la forêt interdite.

Il frissonna.

-Draco… J'ai besoin, nous avons besoin de savoir si tu seras là pour nous aider à sauver ton père, à tous nous sauver ? demanda alors Severus mettant ainsi fin à ses réflexions.

-Je veux retrouver mon père.

Une certaine appréhension, une peur, une angoisse. Ils ne savaient plus de quoi serait fait demain. Une lueur d'espoir, un plongeon dans les profondeurs des ténèbres ou alors rien et tout à la fois. Un mélange de souffrance et de tranquillité. Severus observa Draco. Le bébé qui pleurait tout le temps avait bien changé, il ne pleurait plus devant tout le monde, il s'endurcissait et regardait son monde s'écrouler. Comme lui, comme son père, comme tout le monde sur cette Terre.

Il allait devoir faire ses bagages car ils allaient partir. Soupirant, le professeur posa les cartes du destin dans les mains de Merlin, espérant alors que celui-ci sache jouer.

A suivre….

Un petit commentaire ?


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 11

ADENOIDE je suis désolée si tu n'as pas bien si tu n'as pas compris le chapitre précédent, j'espère si celui la sera plus compréhensible, si tu es encore là et pour vous autres aussi !, je tiens à vous remercier pour vos commentaires ils me font particulièrement plaisir !

J'espère que cette suite vous plaira !

Bonne lecture !

Harry caressait la couverture du livre qu'il tenait dans ses mains comme si c'était un joyau des plus précieux. Hermione avait voulu lui prendre un fois, mais il ne l'avait pas laissé faire. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, il tenait à ce livre. Il l'aimait. En fermant les yeux des fois, il se souvenait de la dernière étreinte que son père lui avait donnée. La chaleur qu'il avait ressentit, l'amour, la tendresse et le désespoir. Il se revoyait serrer une mince poignée de ses cheveux sombres alors qu'il suçait ses doigts pour se calmer. C'était un souvenir étrangement flou et net à la fois. Il le chérissait.

C'était le livre du Prince de sang mêlé qu'il gardait précieusement. Le manuel de potion regorgeant de tout plein d'astuces pour avoir de bonne note en la matière. Harry voulait qu'il soit à l'un de ses parents, à son père surtout. Il voulait que ce livre, tout comme l'est la cape d'invisibilité, soit une sorte de lien immortel.

Le regard d'Harry était braqué sur Draco. Il savait. Il avait le mauvais pressentiment que celui ci préparait quelque chose. Les rumeurs tournaient. Les langues se déliaient. Et il en avait appris que Draco avait reçu la marque des ténèbres, cette tache si noire sur sa peau si blanche, une cicatrice à vie. C'était laid et il ne pouvait que se sentir déçu, comme si un jour, il avait espéré. Alors, dans l'espoir de mettre fin aux agissements du blond il le suivait, le traquait et cela l'obsédait.

Mais Draco n'était pas le seul à tourner et se retourner dans l'esprit d'Harry. Le livre du Prince de sang-mêlé aussi. Il souhaitait savoir. Il voulait savoir à qui il appartenait. Il voulait mettre un nom sur ce Prince. Surtout depuis qu'il savait que ni sa mère ni son père n'était fort en potion, depuis qu'il savait que son père n'avait jamais eu les cheveux longs. Ses pauvres souvenirs se mêlaient entre eux, devenant flous et tortueux. Et comme l'avait fait Severus, il souhaitait les sortir de sa tête pour ne plus y penser. D'ailleurs, il fuyait le professeur aussi. Car il avait vu dans sa tête. Les souvenirs, les sensations, les sentiments, la peur, l'angoisse, la colère, la frustration. Il les avait sentis en lui lorsqu'il avait plongé sa tête dans la Pensine. Il y avait vu son père, James, faire du mal à Severus. Il y avait vu le père de Severus, Tobias, faire du mal à Severus. Il y avait vu son lui, son propre lui, faire du mal au professeur. Il n'avait pas compris pourquoi. Mais les paroles qu'il disait semblaient blesser le brun au plus haut point. Il n'avait pas vu le reste mais il aurait voulu. Il aurait souhaitait.

Il sentit qu'on le regardait. C'était Draco.

Il voulait savoir ce que le souvenir de Severus écrivait dans le livre qu'il tenait fortement dans ses bras lorsqu'il était sous l'arbre. Il souhaitait savoir ce que son père avait bien pu dire pour que Severus ne lève la main sur lui pour la première fois. Il devenait curieux de son professeur. Sale curiosité.

Draco s'est levé et Harry l'a suivit. Il n'aurait pas dû car après, ils se sont battu. Le blond ne semblait pas l'avoir voulu mais Harry avait mal réagit. Il lui a lancé un mauvais sort et a faillit le tuer. Pour la première fois.

Pour la première fois les gens pense que leurs querelles vont trop loin.

Pour la première fois, Harry a peur pour Draco.

Pour la première fois Draco se sent seul dans son monde plein de gens et de bruit.

Pour la première fois Severus ne sait pas comment réagir.

Mais Greyback lui s'est bien amusé. Il tient encore le corps tout chaud de Lucius près de lui. L'autre ne pleure plus depuis longtemps. Les larmes ne coulent que lorsqu'il y a de l'espoir et cela fait bien longtemps que lui n'en a plus.

Alors Draco a supplié. Il voulait son papa. Il le voulait tellement. Il a lancé un regard à Severus avant de sortir de l'hôpital. Il allait sauver son papa. Il le devait. Il le fallait. L'armoire était presque prête.

Severus sait que Draco a toujours était étrange. Il avait une sorte de complexe. Il voulait constamment se reposer sur quelqu'un. Son père et sa mère qu'il idolâtrait. Puis Tom Jedusor et lui qu'il enviait. Puis Crabbe et Goyle qu'il soumettait. Puis Harry et Dumbledor qu'il méprisait. Toutes ces personnes avaient leur importance dans la vie de Draco car elles servaient de pilier, de repère dans la mer agitée qu'était sa vie. Si l'une d'elle craquait alors il se brisait totalement. Quand Crabbe et Goyle ne furent plus à la hauteur, il choisit Blaise et Théo qui endossèrent le rôle à merveille. Ces personnes là protègent, rabaissent, jouent et grondent. Draco a besoin de cela. Il lui faut deux camps, les gens qu'il aime et les gens qu'il n'aime pas.

Depuis qu'il est petit il agit comme cela et Severus le sait. Pourtant, il a remarqué que ces derniers temps, ces fameux camps semblaient s'effriter et se déchirer pour se mélanger et former quelque chose de plus complexe. Il aime Harry maintenant et il hait Voldemort. Il n'éprouve rien pour Crabbe et apprécie vraiment Blaise. Ses sentiments se peaufinent et se modélisent. Il grandit finalement.

La potion qui l'avait touché ne le tient peu être plus aujourd'hui. Son combat intérieur ressemble dorénavant à celui de tout humain.

Un cri retentit et Draco se bouche les oreilles. Lucius crie. Il souffle. Il supplie. Et Draco pleure car il doit attendre pour sauver son père.

Severus se leva doucement. Il sortit et ferma la porte derrière lui. Ce soir, il n'agira pas comme le Prince de sang-mêlé. Ce soir, il va faire un sacrifice. Si Dumbleodr accélère les choses de son coté alors lui peut les ralentir du sien.

Il sent des mains se poser sur lui. Ses vêtements le quittent. Mais les cris de Lucius ont stoppé. Ca y est, il le laisse tranquille. Ce sont seulement ses soupirs que l'on entend cette nuit. Car ce soir, le Prince a sauvé son ami. Lucuis dort dans les bras tremblants de sa femme pour la première fois et sous le regard mouillé de son fils. Severus lui ne dort pas. Mais il est aussi serré dans les bras de quelqu'un et se sont ses yeux qui se mouillent alors que les heures passent.

A suivre…

Un commentaire ?


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre je sais pas combien désolée..

Bonjour chers lecteurs !

Alors je tiens à vous remercier pour tout vos commentaires qui m'ont laissé… Je ne sais pas vraiment en fait. Je ne savais pas que mon histoire ferait réagir ainsi ceux qui la lisent… C'est très étrange !

En tout cas, merci encore et continuez à me donner vos avis !

Merci beaucoup

Bonne lecture !

Dumbledor regarde sous le plancher de la Tour d'Astronomie. Harry est caché. Mais il ne sait pas. Il ne connait pas encore la vérité. En fait, personne ne sait la vérité.

Le directeur a vu Draco s'avancer vers lui le corps trempé par la pluie. Il ne veut pas le faire mais il n'a pas le choix, son père est en danger. Dumbledor fait mine de ne pas comprendre alors Draco lui explique. Il lui explique tout.

-Severus et mes parents m'ont dit la vérité ! On voulait venir vous voir ! Je voulais le faire… Mais c'était déjà trop tard. Il détient mon père ! Ils lui font du mal ! Greback… Il… Il fait ces choses à mon père… Il n'a pas le droit ! il ne peut pas lui faire comme il l'a déjà fait ! Severus me l'a raconté aussi ! Il l'a violé et ils m'ont eu… Je n'aurai pas dû venir au monde de cette façon mais je suis là ! Severus a dit qu'on était beaucoup à être le fruit d'un abus ! Des enfants non désirés ! Mon père m'a gardé et ensuite il m'a aimé ! Alors je dois le sauvé ! Il le faut !

Hary n'ose pas bougé. Il voit les yeux horrifiés de Dumbledor et se ressaisit mais Bellatrix et Fenrir sont là. Ils pressent Draco qui tremble de froid. Ou alors de peur. Harry veut l'aider. Mais il a peur lui aussi. Les révélations de Draco lui font mal au cœur. Les apparences sont si trompeuses parfois.

Une main se pose sur son épaule et on lui intime de se taire. Il ne faut pas qu'il y aille ! C'est trop dangereux mais il ne dit rien.

Fenrir s'approche de Draco et ose l'appeler son fils. Il lui sourit et l'encourage mais Draco détourne sa baguette vers le sol. Il pleure peu être. Le parterre tremble et la pluie se fait plus forte. Les éclairs font sursauter Bellatrix qui se met à rire. Dumbledor se redresse et Fenrir recule.

-Je ne suis pas ton fils ! Tu es un monstre !

Une magie novice vole dans les airs et rend la tour moins sûre. Dumbledor tente de le calmer et Bellatrix rigole. Elle se moque de Draco car elle ne l'aime pas. Elle ne supporte pas ce petit blond. Il ressent la peur, la haine, la tristesse, le désespoir, l'amour et l'amitié mais il pleure tout le temps. Elle le trouve si faible et inutile. Alors elle pointe sa baguette sur lui. Si elle le tue, Greyback ne dira rien, Lucius mourra et Voldemort sera débarrassé. Alors elle le fait.

Le corps de Draco tombe dans les bras de Severus. Il l'a endormi.

Le souffle d'Harry semble revenir et il se sent un peu mieux. Mais très vite, ce sentiment de soulagement se transforme en terreur quand il voit la baguette de son professeur s'abattre sur Dumbledor, puis Fenrir. Il voit le corps de son mentor tomber en arrière pour faire une chute libre. Il hurle et les larmes inondent ses joues.

Bellatrix se met à courir avec Severus et Draco. Harry veut le poursuivre. Il veut sa mort.

Aujourd'hui est un jour qui restera à jamais gravé dans la mémoire de Severus au fer rouge. Il sent le sang acculait sur ses mains, il le voit alors qu'il soutient Draco. La souffrance revient dans son cœur de plus belle et il se sent défaillir. Pourquoi court-il déjà ? Pourquoi cherche-t-il encore à survivre ? Il voit le visage encore enfantin d'Harry, quelques heures après sa naissance. Il comprend.

Un sort l'atteint en plein milieu du dos et il lâche Draco qui continue à courir tant bien que mal. Harry se trouve devant lui et ne lui laisse pas le temps de s'expliquer. Il ne vise pas, il se contente de tirer en espérant pouvoir le tuer.

Son cœur à lui se brise. Son fils le haïssait maintenant plus que jamais. Mais il ne savait que Dumbleodr avait tout prévu. Qu'il avait essayé de l'en dissuader mais que le corps maigre et fragile de Lucius l'avait résolu. Il ne savait rien.

-Vous osez m'attaquez avec mes propres sortilèges Potter ?

Sa voix le choqua lui-même. Était-il heureux de savoir qu'Harry possédait quelque chose qui lui avait appartenu ? Oui. Mais il ne fallait pas qu'il le montre. Sa couverture ne devait pas tomber aujourd'hui alors il continuait d'esquiver.

Harry sentait son corps s'abandonner à la colère.

\- Alors battez-vous ou tuez-moi espèce de lâche ! Comme vous l'avez tué lui !

Il ne savait rien.

-Je ne suis pas lâche ! Savez-vous le nombre de sacrifices que j'ai du faire dans ma vie pour survivre ?

Il ne sait rien.

-Savez-vous le nombre de fois où ton père a agit comme un lâche envers moi ? Comment l'appelleriez-vous-lui ?

Sa voix se brisa.

-Savez-vous le nombre de fois où des gens comme votre père et d'autres ont agit comme des lâches pour m'avoir alors que je ne demandais que l'asile ?

Il ne sait rien. Mais il n'a pas peur.

–Tu ne sais rien Harry…

Il ne sait rien.

-Vous ne savez absolument rien de ce qu'est ce monde ! Des gens qui vous entourent ! Tu ne vois rien !

Et il ne sera jamais.

-Je suis le Prince de sang-mêlé ! Et j'ai le regret de constater que tu ne vaux pas mieux que ton ignoble père à me traiter de lâche !

Levant sa baguette droit devant lui alors que le regard d'Harry se faisait plus grand, Severus lui lança un sort et l'autre sentit son corps se relâcher d'un coup. Cela ne faisait pas mal, c'était même plutôt agréable malgré la douleur qu'il ressentait à l'intérieur.

Il ne sentit pas le sol le heurter d'un coup car Severus le rattrapa à temps. Ses mains tremblaient et il y voyait encore le sang. Pourtant, il ne voulait pas partir. Serrant le corps de son fils contre lui, il laissa échapper quelques larmes. Était-il allé trop loin en insultant James de la sorte ? Peu être. Tuer Dumbledor n'avait pas était amusant mais il n'avait pas eu le choix, c'était plan, et il fallait s'y tenir. Mais maintenant, il n'aurait plus aucun moyen de se rapprocher de son fils. De la chair de sa chair. Il ne pourrait plus le surveiller, le protéger de ce monde.

Ses bras se resserrèrent et il enfouit sa tête dans le cou de son fils. Personne ne les verrait, le chaos faisait rage et Merlin semblait enclin à lui laissait dire adieu à son fils.

-Je suis tellement désolé…

Une main vint serrer une poignée de ses cheveux et Severus sentit son cœur s'arrêtait de battre.

-Papa…

Severus déposa un dernier baiser tremblant sur la cicatrice de son fils avant de transplaner loin d'ici. Il arriva directement dans les bras de Tom, qui se réjouissait de sa victoire. Le monde s'écroulait encore de plus vite qu'avant. Draco serra la main de son père alors que celui-ci dormait et sourit pour fêter leur victoire personnelle. Les élèves de Poudlard levaient leurs baguettes en l'air, donnant un dernier hommage au plus grand sorcier du siècle. Harry regardait sa main les yeux rouges et dévasté.

Oui, le monde s'écroulait pour tous et ils n'étaient pas nombreux à survivre. L'année était finie et ils vivaient la plus grosse perte qu'ils auraient pu connaitre. Le chef des résistants et opposants au Lord était mort. Il n'y avait plus que des abeilles sans leur reine, plus que d'étoiles sans Lune, plus qu'un monde qui s'écroulait, encore.

A suivre…

(Je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué mais quelques uns des passages de ce dialogues viennent du livre Harry Potter et les Reliques de la morts ! )


	15. Chapter 15

Bonjour à tous !

Je tiens a remercier tout ce qui me suivent, qui ont commenté et autre ! Ca fait chaud au cœur !

Bonne lecture !

Perdre quelque chose amenait à son âme un sentiment qu'Harry aurait voulu ne jamais connaitre. Il se sentait seul très souvent, tout le temps même. Et finalement, même quand il était entouré, il sentait toujours son regard cherchait dans la foule la présence qui lui manque.

L'école a été fermée il y a de cela trois semaines et les journaux parlent encore des précédents évènements. Impossible de faire son deuil, impossible de tourner la page. Chaque matin, à la même heure, un hibou toque et nous amène les nouvelles. Dumbledor est mort. Voldemort fait son grand et ultime retour. Le professeur Snape et Draco Malfoy ont disparu comme bien d'autres. L'essor de l'âge sombre.

Et chaque nuit, les derniers moments de ce jour lui revenaient en tête comme un cauchemar, un parasite qui vient l'hantait, broyant son cœur et déchirant son âme. Il sent encore les bras de Severus lui encercler les épaules, son souffle sur ses cheveux et ses larmes lui tomber doucement dessus. A chaque fois, lui aussi il se sent perdu.

Une main se posa sur son épaule le sortant ainsi de sa rêverie. C'était son parrain.

Sirius le regardait toujours avec des yeux plein de tristesse. Plus jeune Harry avait pensé que cela était dû au fait qu'il ressemblait peu être un peu à son père James mais il se rendait compte que non, il y avait quelque chose de plus profond. Quelque chose qu'il ne savait pas, qu'il ne soupçonnait pas encore, du moins avant.

Le fameux livre du Prince de sang-mêlé n'avait pas pu être lu par un autre que lui. Il le savait, Hermione avait essayé. Ses souvenirs se faisaient flous dès qu'il essayait de se les remémorer, même une simple chanson. Et Sirius qui restait muet. C'était tous ça qui lui avaient fait se poser des questions. Toutes ces petites choses qu'il n'avait pas voulu remarquer au début.

Le baiser qu'avait posé Severus sur sa cicatrice faisait naitre en lui un mélange de sensations si étranges, entremêlées à des souvenirs et des sentiments qu'il ne connaissait pas avec ses parents.

-Je voudrai tant savoir Sirius. J'aimerai que tu me dises la vérité…

-Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas à moi de le faire Harry.

Il disait cela tout le temps. Et ensuite, il lui caressait les cheveux en un geste affectif que le survivant avait appris à aimer.

Il ne sentait plus le lien qui le raccrochait à la famille Potter, comme s'il s'effritait petit à petit laissant Harry dans une obscurité sans fond. Et Merlin savait qu'il essayait de s'en sortir, d'ouvrir les yeux sur la vérité. Et Merlin savait aussi qu'il n'y arrivait pas, que nager dans ces eaux sombres le rendaient de plus en plus fou. Il était perdu, et les seules personnes à pouvoir l'aider n'étaient pas là aujourd'hui.

-Si ça se trouve je ne les reverrai jamais même… Ne put s'empêcher de dire à voix haute Harry.

-Les choses finiront par s'arranger Harry… Ne te préoccupe que de ce que tu dois faire maintenant, moi je ferai de mon mieux pour veiller sur toi. Je te le promets…

-Merci parrain mais je ne suis pas sûr que tu puisses m'aider dorénavant. Je suis seul maintenant.

Pourtant, à seulement quelques kilomètres de là, des proches d'Harry étaient tourmentés par ces mêmes démons. Draco n'avait jamais éprouvé cela avant. Il ne serait même pas nommer le sentiment amer qui lui prenait la bouche depuis des jours. Il avait peur. Peur pour beaucoup de choses car il sentait la fin arriver. Comme si elle avait une odeur. Douce et pourtant si écœurante.

Il avait l'impression que le sang de son ancien directeur tachait encore ses mains, et même s'il n'avait pas été dans son état normal après, il avait pu apercevoir le regard haineux que lui avait lancé Harry. La seule personne en ce monde qui pouvait le comprendre désormais.

Draco soupira.

-Les choses finiront par s'arranger Dray…

-Poussez un enfant au combat alors qu'il ne sait même pas se brosser les cheveux correctement ne risque pas d'arranger les choses Blaise ! Fit-il avec colère et son ami soupira à son tour.

-Il faut croire en Potter. Ne le fais pas pour toi, fais le pour lui.

Et Draco rougit. Il avait été bête. Si Harry s'était trouvé avec lui à ce moment il l'aurait totalement démoralisé et même fait fuir. Mais le désespoir qui le rongeait l'empêchait de voir les choses d'une autre façon que comme elles étaient maintenant. Il ne connaissait rien au plan de Potter ni aux intentions de Celui dont on ne doit pas prononcer le nom.

Il était perdu. Seul. Et désespéré.

A suivre….


	16. Chapter 16

Chapitre 16

 _ **Bonjour ! J'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes vacances, etc.… Bref c'est une sorte de sondage que j'aimerai faire et qui est très important pour la suite de l'histoire… La question : Severus meurt-il à la fin d'Harry Potter, The Origines ? J'aimerai avoir votre point de vue et j'aviserai ensuite en fonction des réponses parce que j'avoue… J'ai un gros doute. N'hésitez pas à de me donner vos réponses si vous le souhaitez et merci d'avance! Je tiens aussi à vous remercier pour vos commentaires et à m'excuser pour toutes les erreurs (orthographe ou non) que je peux faire ! Je vais faire de mon mieux !**_

La tente n'était pas aussi chaleureuse que dans ses souvenirs. Il faisait nuit dehors. Harry sentait la fraicheur de l'extérieur envahir leur nid de fortune doucement et il frissonna. Ron venait de le sauvait de sa noyade quelques heures plutôt. Son meilleur ami, même si son caractère laissait à désirer, ne les avait pas abandonnés et Harry avait envie de pleurer de joie pour cela.

L'affrontement avait en réalité déjà commencé. Beaucoup étaient déjà morts à l'heure qu'il est mais pour la première fois, le Survivant ne pensait pas à eux. Il ne pensait qu'à lui et aux choses qu'il aurait aimé voir ou avoir auprès de lui maintenant. Les grands banquets de Poudlard lui manquait, ceux de Molly aussi d'ailleurs, le plaisir de se coucher dan son lit en baldaquin avec ses amis qui l'entouraient, l'hululement de sa chouette, ou encore la sensation de voler sur un balais. Il y avait tant de choses qu'il volait voir, faire ou entendre. Les regards si supérieurs de Severus et pourtant si indéchiffrables, les airs méprisants de Malfoy malgré l'annonce de la réalité sur sa vraie vie, les petites disputes entre maisons et les tournois de Quidditch et sa rivalité avec Draco.

Harry ne se rendait pas vraiment compte que des gens avec lesquels il n'avait aucun lien affectif lui manquaient. Ce n'était pas la même chose qu'avec Sirius ou la famille Weasley, il sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose de plus étrange, de plus fragile avec ces gens là. Comme si…

-Comme si je pouvais les perdre à chaque instant… Fit une voix à sa droite.

Harry sursauta en se rendant compte que le soleil se levait déjà un peu et que ses deux meilleurs amis étaient là, à parler doucement dans un coin.

-C'est toujours quand les autres sont loin de nous que l'on se rend compte à quel point on les aime. Dans ses moments là, la vie nous parait bien courte et on a cette voix dans notre tête qui nous murmure que la fin peut être proche, que l'on peut mourir à chaque instant, et que du coup, nos dernières paroles peuvent être blessantes. Et se dire que la dernière chose qu'on a dite à sa mère, son père, son meilleur ou même son voisin peut passer d'une simple banalité sans intérêt à une parole blessante qu'on ne pense pas, c'est juste horrible. Et j'ai peur de ca, Fit Ron doucement. Je ne veux pas me dire que la dernière chose que je vous ai dit été horrible ou sans importance. Et c'est pareil pour ma famille. On ne sait pas vraiment dit adieu, juste au revoir parce les adieux font mal et qu'on en a peur mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me dire que, si ça ce trouve, je vais en perdre un demain…

Et Harry ne fit qu'acquiescer alors qu'Hermione pleurait doucement. Son meilleur ami avait raison. Même si la possibilité de mourir lui faisait peur, il fallait qu'il se rende à l'évidence que, peu être, il ne pourrait jamais dire ce qu'il ressent aux personnes qu'il maintenant, il n'arrivait pas à mettre de mots sur ses sentiments.

Molly ne sera alors jamais qu'il adore ses câlins et ses baisers sur le front, que les paroles sages et douces de Remus l'aident plus qu'autres choses, que les blagues des jumeaux Weasley, aussi pénibles soient elles, arrivent à lui remonter le moral, que les regards sévères de Severus lui permettent de se surpasser et que le sourire qu'arbore Draco quand il est heureux était milles fois plus magnétisant et agréable que de voir des larmes glisser sur ses joues pâles.

Tant de choses qu'il ressent et qu'il garde pour lui, dans son cœur meurtri. Tant de questions sans réponses dont il s'impatiente.

Harry était le Sauveur, un héro, mais il ne savait pas comment se sortir de là aujourd'hui.

A suivre…


	17. Chapter 17

Enjoy !

Chapitre 17.

La visite chez Xenophilius Lovegood avait été lucrative. Harry ne pouvait pas dire le contraire, pourtant, un autre problème se posait devant eux encore une fois. Luna, l'une de ses plus proches amies avait été enlevée.

La guerre réveillait les pires instincts de l'Homme. Les gens, pourtant si sages et souriants en période de calme, devenaient les pires êtres sanguinaires lorsque leurs vies en dépendaient. Harry le savait, beaucoup de films moldus le montraient.

Mais il n'avait jamais été face à l'un de ses monstres, le visage déformé par la peur, la voix désagréable, suppliante et si cruelle. Harry aurait pu prier pour que jamais il ne se retrouve devant l'une de ces personnes mais il ne l'avait pas fait parce qu'il ne pensait pas se retrouver face à l'une de ses choses un jour. Ces choses là arrivaient toujours aux autres non ?

Il était bien dur de se dire que même les plus proches pouvaient nous trahir. N'était il pas possible de chercher une solution ensemble ? Lovegood n'avait à aucun moment pensé au fait qu'Harry pouvait l'aider ? Et que l'Ordre aussi ?

Harry était en colère. Et triste aussi. Car il ne pouvait faire entièrement confiance à personne. La vie l'avait déjà trompé avec Fol Œil, puis avec Ron aussi, et Sirius et Malfoy aussi. L'on pensait tout savoir sur quelqu'un, les gens autour de nous hochaient la tête en signe d'affirmation, « Sirius Black est un fou ! Un criminel ! » « Ron ne t'apprécie que pour ta fortune ! ». Tant de personnes lui bourraient le crâne et il ne le voyait pas.

« Malfoy est un sale gosse de riche, il ne faut pas lui parler ! »

Harry secoua la tête en reprenant son souffle. Il venait d'échapper aux mangemorts que le Senior Lovegood avait prévenus.

-Ca va aller ? Demanda Ron essoufflé.

-Oui mais il ne faut pas rester ici, On ne sait…

Un bruit de craquement se fit entendre et le cœur d'Harry rata un battement.

Les choses se passèrent alors si vite. Le trio d'or courut à travers la forêt pour ne pas tomber entre les griffes de leurs assaillants. Ils furent séparés. Puis Harry retrouva Hermione et tout devint sombre.

Le manoir des Malfoy n'était plus aussi accueillant que dans sa jeunesse. Draco se rappelait des soirées qu'il passait à l'âge de sept ans avec son père à regarder les étoiles, les après midi où il jouait à cache-cache avec sa mère. Il avait passé des moments fantastiques avec ses parents, des choses que même l'arrivée de Voldemort ne pourrait changer.

Son père était stressé. Il parlait peu, ou bégayait lorsqu'il le faisait. Il n'avait plus la même prestance qu'auparavant. Et Draco non plus d'ailleurs. Vivre avec la peur au ventre n'était pas chose aisée. Ils vivaient comme des bêtes traquées. Certes Dumbledor n'était plus parmi eux mais les choses ne s'arrangeaient pas pour autant. Le Lord sombre en voulait toujours plus. De façon démesurée.

Un cri retentit. Bellatrix l'appelait.

Draco prit alors le temps d'imprimer les sensations que lui procuraient les couleurs et le rangement de sa chambre. Ces couleurs clairs, ces nuances de blanc qui contrastaient avec le vert émeraude des draps de son lit en baldaquin. Draco voulait si coucher et ne plus jamais en sortir. Tout semblait si simple lorsque l'on plongeait dans une nuit sans rêve.

-Draco ! Viens là ! Hurla encore la voix mesquine de sa tante.

Harry ouvrit les yeux doucement. Il sentait son visage gonflé par le sortilège qu'Hermione lui avait lancé et le crâne endoloris par le coup qu'il avait dû recevoir un peu plus tôt. Il ouvrit les yeux plus grands sous les éclats de voix qui faisaient rage autour de lui.

-Tu comptes vraiment le livrer au Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Et qu'en passera Severus à ton avis hein ? Il te sautera forcement dans les bras ! On ne peut pas le livrer Lucius tu le sais !

-Je ne peux pas risquer vos vies ! Notre famille !

-Alors Severus ne compte pas pour toi ?

-il trouvera un moyen !

Harry reconnut les parents Malfoy malgré les changements physiques qu'ils avaient subit. Ils se faisaient face, les traits tirés par la colère, l'angoisse, et l'incertitude. Harry ne comprenait pas ce qu'ils disaient mais il se doutait que cela avait un fort rapport avec lui. Pourquoi hésitaient-ils autant ?

-Je… Je ne suis pas sûr… Il ne ressemble pas vraiment à Harry…

La voix douce de Draco vint caresser ses oreilles. Elle semblait tremblante et peu sûre. Peu être s'était il encore évanoui car il ne l'avait pas vu arriver avant. Le visage boursouflé, Harry put enfin voir presque distinctement les visages de ses assaillants. Il y avait le chef de leurs assaillants, La famille Malfoy et Bellatrix. Ils étaient tous à une distance raisonnable d'eux, comme s'ils avaient peur de quelque chose. Lestrange, malgré ses airs supérieurs et hystériques, ne pouvait s'empêcher de bouger dans tout les sens. Harry comprit alors qu'ils devaient tous se trouver dans une situation délicate.

\- On ne peut pas se permettre de déranger le Lord si ce n'est pas Harry Potter ! S'écria Bellatrix.

Drago avala sa salive difficilement. Il reconnaissait Harry même avec ces horribles choses qui déformaient son visage. Son père, lui serrant fortement l'épaule, se tenait derrière lui. Il le gênait, il ressentait trop bien sa peur et son angoisse planaient autour de lui, comme une aura puissante se mêlant à sa magie. Draco avait l'impression d'étouffer. Ses sentiments à lui serraient la gorge, comme pour ne lui laisser la possibilité de remplir à peine ses poumons. C'était comme s'il se noyait dans une eau sombre, épaisse et collante. Il voulait s'en défaire, il voulait que tout cela se termine.

L'odeur sucrée d'Harry le perturbait.

-Eh bien Drago ? C'est lui ? C'est Harry Potter ? Dit Bellatrix, comme avide de savoir.

-Je ne suis pas sûr…

-Si nous avons attrapé le bon Harry Potter Draco, si c'est vraiment lui alors vous serez enfin tranquille, comme avant ! Ton père n'aura plus besoin de retourner là bas Draco… Plus jamais ! Tu es le seul à pouvoir l'identifier correctement alors fais le ! Rapproche-toi ! S'énerva Bellatrix.

Hermione porta alors un regard paniqué à Ron. Elle savait que Bellatrix essayait de toucher un point faible de Draco. Elle le voyait aux yeux soudainement orageux de Narcissa, au rictus qu'affichait Lucius, et aux légers soubresauts que faisaient les épaules de son ancien camarade de classe. Elle eut soudain peur. Très peur.

Personne ne savait comment une personne pouvait réagir lorsque sa vie était en danger. Ron était du genre à rester paralysé, Harry fonçait la tête baissée et elle, elle ne savait pas vraiment en fait. Harry avait toujours été plus rapide, Hermione, elle, n'intervenait qu'après pour les sortir complètement du problème dans lequel ils étaient. C'était toujours comme ça. Ils formaient un trio et ça lui allait bien comme ça.

-Eux tu les reconnais non ? C'est bien le fils Weasley et sa copine la sang de bourbe non ? Il est normal que ce gamin soit Potter alors ! Cria Bellatrix.

Le visage de Lucius se décomposa et Ron gémit.

-Ils… Ils avaient d'autres amis… Je…

\- Que veux-tu dire Draco ? S'écria d'un coup sa mère, comme prise de torpeur.

-Je… Je veux dire qu'il est possible… Possible que se ne soit pas Harry…

La main de Lucius se crispa sur son épaule. C'était dangereux de mentir comme cela. Il était possible que cela soit faux et que sa folle tante le sache. Lucius ne voulait pas que son fils mente et qu'il se retrouve après à en payer les conséquences. Il ne fallait surtout pas que cela arrive.

-Draco… Tu es sûr de toi ? Demanda t-il alors.

-Oui… Les Gryffondors sont du genre à rester groupé.

-Comme les bêtes qu'ils sont ! Rigola Bellatrix en s'éloignant.

Lucius lâcha son fils.

-Si Draco ne sait pas, peu être que la jolie brune pourra nous apporter des réponses elle ! Fit alors Lestrange après un long silence.

Ron commença à se débattre de ses liens alors que leurs assaillants se dirigeaient vers Hermione.

-Non ! Ne la touchez pas vous m'entendez ! Ne la touchez pas ! Cria Harry.

Mais c'était trop tard…

A suivre.


	18. Chapter 18

Tout d'abord merci pour vos commentaires et votre appuie ! C'est très important pour moi !

Enjoy !

Chapitre 18

Harry tenait le corps déjà froid de Dobby. Ils étaient tous là, Luna, Hermione, Ron. Ils étaient tous revenus sains et saufs grâce à l'elfe de maison. Harry ne savait pas quoi faire. Depuis bien longtemps, la petite créature l'aidait dès qu'il en avait besoin, comme un ami fidèle, il était là lors des moments les plus durs.

Le poignard de Bellatrix avait réussit à les suivre jusqu'ici et avait touché l'elfe en pleine poitrine.

-Harry Potter est fier de Dobby ? Demanda-t-il dans un murmure.

Le Survivant hocha vigoureusement la tête. Oui il était fier de son ami mais il n'arrivait pas à le lui dire. Sa gorge était nouée et de grosses larmes menaçaient sa vue déjà trouble.

Dobby releva doucement sa main et la plaqua contre le torse du Sauveur. Harry put alors sentir un bout de papier froissée contre lui.

-Qu'est ce… C'est quoi ?

Dobby sourit presque mystérieusement. Il n'arrivait pas bien à parler, la mort l'emporter doucement mais Harry sentit que ce dernier message était important. Il prit le papier dans l'une de ses mains, continuant à soutenir son ami de l'autre.

-Je suis tellement désolé… Tellement… Pleura-t-il alors.

-Harry Potter… a encore une famille à… à sauver…

Celui-ci n'écoutait pas ce que son ami lui disait. Ses pleurs se faisaient de plus en plus bruyants et il suppliait l'elfe de rester en vie. Il ne voulait pas perdre quelqu'un de proche encore. Il en avait marre. Il voulait que tout s'arrête.

-Harry… Potter…

Le corps maigre de Dobby s'immobilisa et Harry retint péniblement un hurlement de douleur. Un cri qui sonnait comme une déclaration de vengeance, une promesse de mort qu'Harry se faisait à lui-même. Il ferait payer à Voldemort toutes les morts qui s'étendaient autour de lui. Il se le jura.

Une fine main se posa sur son épaule. C'était Luna.

-Nous devons l'enterrer. Dit-elle alors.

-Et on le fera correctement… Ajouta Ron à s'avançant, pelle à la main.

Harry se mit alors à creuser. Seul. Il voulait être seul. Le dernier message de Dobby encore en main, il creusa le plus possible, se servant de cette activité comme défouloir.

Les minutes passèrent. Puis les heures. Et c'est lorsque le soleil se coucha que Harry fut rejoint par les autres. Dean était la aussi. Ils creusèrent tous ensembles en silence. Ils déposèrent le corps fin de Dobby et fermèrent ses yeux.

-Adieu Dobby… Murmura Harry maintenant à genoux devant sa tombe.

Une nuit passa et les nouvelles allèrent vite. Harry ne souhaitait pas rentrer dans les détails, il voulait juste que tout cela se finissent et maintenant, il savait comment. Les derniers horcruxes étaient presque tous localisés, les secrets de Voldemort enfin dévoilés. Il ne fallait plus qu'il agisse pour enfin se libérer.

-Harry ? L'interpella Remus le sortant ainsi des ses pensées, Veux tu être le parrain de mon petit Teddy ?

Harry écarquilla les yeux sous le choc. Une chaleur indescriptible envahie alors sa poitrine. C'était une sensation qu'il ressentait parfois, lorsqu'il rêvait de ses parents ou que Sirius le prenait dans ses bras.

Sirius posa sa main sur son épaule comme pour le soutenir.

-Je… Oui ! Oui ! Je le veux! Fit-il alors en guise de réponse.

Tous éclatèrent de rire alors qu'Harry les regardait sans comprendre.

-Ce n'est pas une demande en mariage Harry ! Mais je suis heureux tu acceptes ! Rigola Remus en lui tapotant le dos gentiment.

Harry sourit alors légèrement. Tout le monde finit par se lever et Remus et Sirius partirent ensembles.

La nuit engloutit alors encore plus la maison de Bill et Fleur. Harry se coucha dans son lit de fortune et prit finalement le mot que Dobby lui avant donner avant de mourir.

 _Voldemort n'est pas infaillible. Jai confiance en toi. Nous savons que tu peux y arriver, tu as plus d'alliés que tu ne le crois. Bonne chance Harry !_

Ce n'était pas l'écriture de Dobby mais celle de Draco. Il la reconnu directement. C'est alors qu'il comprit. L'elfe de maison n'avait pas pu venir les sauver sans recevoir de l'aide extérieur et cette aide, c'était Malfoy qui lui avait apporté.

Un sourire naquit sur les fines lèvres d'Harry. Et un fin espoir naquit alors dans son cœur.

A suivre….


	19. Chapter 19

Bonjour à tous !

Je tiens d'abord à vous remercier pour vos petits commentaires qui me font vraiment chaud au cœur et j'espère que les lecteurs fantômes s'exprimeront aussi parce qu'une review donne encore plus de motivations aux auteurs (c'est la vérité !). J'espère que la suite vous plaira encore plus que les précédents chapitres, que vous avez réussi vos examens pour ceux qui les ont passé et que vous passaient de bonnes vacances pour ce qui y sont !

Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas mon pourboire ! ( une review quoi )

Chapitre 19

Poudlard n'avait certainement jamais encore connu une telle aire de ténèbres. L'école était pleine de mangemorts, les élèves étaient opprimés et Dumbledor n'était plus là. Pourtant, il fallait garder son masque. Même lorsque l'on entendait les pleurs de certaines filles la nuit dans les couloirs, même si le vent qui, auparavant caressait les dos et les nuques, était devenu glaciale.

Severus se sentait défaillir de plus en plus. La fatigue, la lassitude et la peur le rongeaient. Il y avait autre chose aussi. En plus d'Harry et de la peur de le perdre, un nouveau problème venait s'ajouter à sa misérable vie.

Ses mains tremblèrent d'un coup et il eut un haut le cœur.

Severus sortit finalement du bureau qu'il occupait depuis peu. Il savait ce qu'il avait à faire. Il se dirigea alors vers la Grande Salle.

Les élèves étaient là. Mc Gonagall aussi. Sa gorge se noua. Il était là aussi.

-Harry Potter aurait été vu dans l'enceinte de l'école. Compte tenu de la situation, il vous faut savoir que tout élève prêtant main forte au Survivant se verra en subir les conséquences…

Severus laissa finalement ses lèvres faire le travail seules. Il avait l'habitude. Son masque prenait place et il devenait l'homme froid que tout le monde croyait connaitre.

Son discours fit effet et tous les élèves baissèrent la tête. L'avertissement était passé. _Ne soyez pas stupide en cherchant les embrouilles avec des gens plus cruels que vous_ se retint-il de dire.

Le silence qui répondit à ses paroles lui glaça le sang. Il n'aimait pas les rires gras de ses élèves mais voir leurs visages décomposés par la peur et l'appréhension ne le ravissait pas non plus. Il voulait que tout s'arrête.

-Il semblerait qu'il soit trop tard pour empêcher les bonnes personnes de faire ce qu'elles ont à faire professeur ! S'écria d'un coup une voix qu'il connaissait bien.

-Potter !

Les étudiants semblèrent tous reprendre du poil de la bête d'un coup alors que la porte s'ouvrit sur d'autres élèves, les partisans d'Harry et de la Lumière. Severus sentit son ventre se nouer et son cœur se serra. Son fils était là, en face de lui et il paraissait en pleine forme. Du moins, il ne paraissait pas peiner à tenir debout. Il avait changé. Les jours passés à fuir Voldemort et tous ses partisans ne l'avaient pas rendu plus tendre. Il ressemblait davantage à un adulte prêt à prendre des décisions importantes, à se salir les mains, à mettre fin à tout cela.

Le cœur de Snape rata un battement.

Harry était prêt à le tuer pour gagner la guerre. Il le voyait dans son regard, cette étincelle reflétant la détermination et la force. Oui, Harry avait grandit, et il allait gagner la guerre. Severus en était sûr.

Le professeur sortit sa baguette comme pour annoncer un duel mais il savait que Potter n'allait pas faire la même chose. Non, le coup vint de derrière lui. C'était Minerva.

-Il est temps de nous laisser Severus ! Les mangemorts ne sont plus les bienvenus ici ! S'écria-t-elle d'une voix forte.

Ses sorts firent reculer Severus qui la regardait dans les yeux. Il y voyait tout. Les remords, les secrets, les non-dits et la culpabilité. C'était comme se voir dans un miroir. Mc Gonagall lui cachait quelque chose, il le sentait.

-Disparaissez ! Vos et vos misérables amis ! Bande de lâches !

Les élèves partisans se mirent à courir vers la sortie créant alors un chaos pas possible. Les élèves se bousculaient, se poussaient, s'insultaient, fuyaient. Les tréfonds des ressentiments de la guerre éclataient alors au grand jour tandis que les yeux de Severus restaient ancrés dans ceux fatigués de la vielle sorcière.

-Je ne suis pas le seul à avoir des secrets Minerva ! Cracha-t-il d'un coup renvoyant un sort à son adversaire.

Harry regardait la scène sans comprendre, comme impressionné et fasciné par ce qu'il voyait.

-La fin est proche Severus ! Il est temps pour vous de disparaitre et de ne jamais revenir. Personne ne s'en plaindra.

Un sort plus puissant sortit de sa baguette faisant reculer de plusieurs pas le brun.

-Vous saviez n'est ce pas ?! Vous savez tout !?

-Disparaissez !

Et Severus fut obligé de le faire. Il fuit sous les yeux de son fils qui ne chercha pas à le retenir.

L'effervescence de la Grande Salle se calma enfin et Harry reprit ses esprits. Minerva le regardait.

-Le diadème… Fit-il comme par automatisme. Il nous faut le diadème.

Hermione savait où le trouver alors il n'avait plus de temps à perdre. Il devait retrouver son parrain.

Il y avait pourtant ce sentiment qui lui rongeait les tripes. Il n'aimait pas cela. Il avait envie de vomir. Sa vue restait trouble et ses mains étaient moites.

Pourtant Harry aussi garda son masque. Comme un comédien professionnel, il semblait sûr de lui, déterminé et prêt à vendre son âme au Diable. Pourtant, il ne souhaitait qu'une chose, c'était trouver un endroit calme le temps de reprendre ses esprits. Il avait vu l'échange de son professeur et de Mc Gonagall. De quoi pouvait-elle bien être au courant ? Quel était ce secret qui noircissait à son tour sa vie ? Comme le petit mot de Draco, comme la vie de Dumbledor, comme les derniers mots de Dobby, comme l'attitude de Sirius et celle de Snape, cette conversation prouvait juste un peu plus que toute l'existence d'Harry n'était pas ce qu'elle semblait être. Que derrière cette enfance malheureuse, un coffre aussi protégé que ceux de Gringotts enfermait les secrets les plus inavouables, les plus inimaginables.

Mais Harry Potter avait déjà forcé la porte d'un de ces coffres pour en voler le contenu, il n'hésiterait pas à le refaire pour mettre enfin la lumière sur le gouffre qu'était sa vie.

A suivre…


	20. Chapter 20

Bonsoir à tous !

En espérant que vous passiez de bonnes vacances, bonne lecture !

Son cœur n'avait cessé de battre rapidement depuis que ses amis et lui étaient parti à la recherche du diadème, l'un des horcruxes de Voldemort. Lui-même ne savait pas pourquoi et il essayait du mieux qu'il pouvait de faire abstraction de ces mauvaises sensations.

Il avait peur et était anxieux. La grande pièce était l'une des plus grandes découvertes faites dans cette école si mystérieuse. La Salle où tout est caché. Immense presque infinie, elle s'étalait encore et encore et donnait une vue incroyable sur des tas d'objets divers et variés.

Harry aurait voulu prendre le temps de la découvrir, d'observer chaque objet rare ou improbable mais il ne pouvait pas. Il était le héro de ce siècle, la clé de la porte ouvrant sur la paix, l'Elu.

Ils continuèrent les recherches pendant un moment, chacun de leur coté. Puis Harry mit enfin la main sur le trésor tant convoité. Le diadème de Rowena Serdaigle. Il était beau.

Harry le regardait avec attention car ce petit objet risquait de leur sauver la vie. Il était assez petit et semblait d'une fragilité remarquable. Bien entendu, il avait la forme d'un aigle dont les ailes étaient faites d'un alliage de métaux et de petits diamants brillants. Au centre, une grosse pierre d'un magnifique bleu ciel remplaçait le ventre du volatile et laissait pendre deux autres diamants de la même couleur.

Harry était émerveillait.

-Les amis ! Je l'ai trouvé ! Cria-t-il à l'attention de Ron et Hermione.

Ses deux autres alliés vinrent alors à lui et jetèrent un coup d'œil au bijou.

-Il est bien dommage de devoir détruire un objet aussi beau. Soupira la jeune fille en se rapprochant.

-C'est vrai mais on n'a pas le choix… Mais il…

Un bruit de fracas coupa Ron dans son élan. Son regard balaya la salle à la recherche de la source de ce bruit. Et c'est à cet instant que le trio d'or vit Crabbe, Goyle et Malfoy se présenter devant eux. Le regard d'Harry s'encra dans celui du blond et ils s'observèrent pendant ce qui leur parut des heures.

-Malheureusement pour vous, ce truc est pour nous ! fit alors Crabbe avec un sourire faussement malsain.

Ron ne put s'empêcher de ricaner et il se prit un coup de coude de la part d'Hermione.

-Tu vas devoir le prendre de force. Et ça c'est fâcheux pour toi ! Rétorqua Harry en s'avançant lui aussi menaçant.

Mais il n'avait pas prévu que Goyle sorte sa baguette magique aussi rapidement, prêt à en découdre avec le Survivant. Hermione poussa un cri pour avertir son ami qui eut à peine de temps de se baisser.

-Aujourd'hui est la fin Potter ! Cria Crabbe en sortant aussi sa baguette.

Malfoy tenait le bras de son ami et lui lança un regard mauvais.

-On ne doit pas le tuer bande d'imbéciles ! Le Lord le veut pour lui !

Le blond essayait de garder la face, face à la situation qui lui échappait de plus en plus. Personne ne devait tuer Harry, non pas parce que Voldemort le voulait mais parce qu'il ne voulait pas voir le brun perdre la vie maintenant, pas aussi tôt. Pas alors qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de mieux le connaître.

\- Lâche-moi putain ! S'écria Goyle et le premier sortilège partit vers Ron.

Les membres du trio d'or sortirent aussi leurs baguettes magiques prêts à se battre et à riposter. Les sorts volèrent et le combat commença. Draco fit de son mieux pour ne pas viser Harry, ni aucun de ses amis. Ce n'était pas son but et il savait que si cela arrivait, à son plus grand malheur, il ne pourrait plus regarder Severus dans les yeux.

Goyle s'effondra d'un coup à coté de lui. Le corps prit de spasmes, il tremblait alors que ses yeux se révulsaient de façon horrible. Draco prit peur. La situation partait vraiment en cacahouètes.

Il sortit de sa cachette pour aller protéger l'un de ses plus vieux amis. Et c'est là qu'il crut perdre la vie. Encore une fois.

Une lumière d'un rouge vif lui passa devant les yeux et frôla son nez. Il tomba en arrière alors que son cœur tapait contre sa poitrine avec violence. Son regard dévia vers la source du sortilège. Et il vit Ron, les yeux écarquillés et troublés, sa baguette anciennement pointée sur le blond alors que son meilleur ami lui tenait le bras. Harry était intervenu.

-Mais c'est quoi ton problème Harry ?! Cria Hermione en jetant un sort sur Malfoy.

Harry parut sortir de sa transe mais il fut incapable de répondre à son amie car lui-même n'en savait rien. Il lâcha le bras du roux et reprit sa baguette en main, voulant reprendre le contrôle de la situation.

Crabbe et Goyle étaient à nouveau debout, plus féroces que jamais face au trio d'or dont Hermione qui était blessée au bras. Ils comprirent tous encore une fois que cet affrontement n'était en rien une blague et qu'il était probable que l'un d'entre eux meurt ici.

- _Stupéfix !_ Hurla Harry en direction de Goyle alors que celui-ci se cacha derrière une grosse armoire.

 _\- Deffindo !_ Lança Crabbe vers ses ennemis.

 _-Petrificus totalus !_ Répliqua alors Hermione avant de rater sa cible.

L'échange n'arrêta pas et les coups fusèrent. Ils se blessaient sans qu'aucun d'entre eux ne plie le genou.

 _-Avada Kedavra_ ! Hurla soudain Goyle alors que la colère prenait raison de lui.

Harry évita le sort avec habilité alors que son regard cherchait Draco. Le blond essayait tant bien que mal de récupérer sa baguette égarée lors du combat tout en évitant de justesse les sorts répétés de Ron.

-Espèce d'enfoirés ! Vous allez tous brûler ici ! Cria Crabbe alors qu'il s'élançait vers le trio d'or, la baguette magique en l'air.

Des flammes énormes jaillirent de toutes parts, incendiant tout les objets se trouvant à leur portée. Les six jeunes gens arrêtèrent le combat devant l'immensité du sort. Crabbe ne semblait pas l'avoir prévu non plus.

Malfoy revint à la réalité d'un coup et prit Goyle par le bras pour le faire courir après avoir attrapé sa baguette magique.

-Crabbe ne reste pas là ! S'énerva-t-il alors que l'autre idiot se battait encore avec son arme, terrifié.

Malfoy poussa son ami vers la sortie et se précipita vers Vincent. Il ne fit pas attention aux flammes qui venaient vers lui ni au trio d'or qui semblait le rejoindre en sens inverse. Et alors qu'il allait rejoindre son ami, un bras le retint et c'est là qu'il vu.

Le feu qui se répandait dans toute la salle prenait une forme horrible et monstrueuse. Les flammes se contorsionnaient et s'entre-lassaient pour former un monstre de feu géant. Une chimère. Un serpent immense aux ailes de dragon et aux griffes d'aigle. Il volait et brulait tout sur son passage.

-On ne peut pas rester là. Sembla murmurer Harry qui le tenait près de lui avant de se reprendre. Il faut qu'on sorte d'ici !

Draco fut forcé de faire demi tour et, alors qu'il cherchait à interpeller Crabbe, il vit la bête immense engloutir son ami pour ne plus rien laisser derrière lui.

Vincent Crabbe venait de mourir et ils allaient être les prochains.

A SUIVRE … (votre avis ?)


	21. Chapter 21

Bonsoir !

Alors voici un nouveau chapitre d'Harry Potter, The Origines, un chapitre particulièrement long et triste. Je n'en dis pas plus en espérant que cela vous plaise ! Dites moi vos réactions en commentaires j'aimerai savoir !

Bonne lecture !

Les choses s'étaient passées très vite ensuite. Draco n'aurait pas pensé être aussi choqué de la mort de Vincent, ni par le fait que sa main n'avait pas lâchée celle d'Harry alors qu'ils couraient pour leur vie à travers cette pièce de l'Enfer.

Ils finirent par tomber tout les cinq devant l'entrée de la Salle sur Demande, sains et saufs. Draco ne l'aurait pas dit à voix haute mais il était reconnaissant car Harry ne l'avait pas abandonné. C'était d'ailleurs comme si cette idée ne lui avait jamais traversé l'esprit.

Alors qu'ils faisaient tous face au mur de pierres vieilles, Goyle se leva d'un coup et partit en courant, le plus vite possible alors qu'on pouvait entendre les cris et les rires des mangemorts et des élèves faire échos dans les couloirs. Draco savait que son ami allait rejoindre son Lord.

-Putain Harry ! Je te déteste ! Fit Ron en se relevant soulagé d'être encore en vie. Rappelle-moi de te faire la peau quand tout cela sera fini !

Le survivant rigola et lança un regard étrange à Hermione qui poussait déjà son futur petit ami à laisser le brun et le blond seul. Wesley ne sembla pas trop comprendre pourquoi mais il ne fit rien pour l'en empêcher. Il devait retrouver sa famille aussi.

Le couloir était vide et le silence régnait entre les deux élèves de Poudlard. Draco regardait sa baguette, au sol près de son ancien rival maintenant si semblable à lui. Harry se redressa enfin et Mafoy l'imita.

-Tu as aidé Dobby à nous sauver lorsque l'on était enfermé chez toi. Et tu ne nous as pas attaqués dans la salle où l'on trouve tout. Et je sais aussi que tu as fait plein d'autres choses pour me venir en aide.

Harry fit une pause, n'osant pas regarder le blond dans les yeux. Il sentait en lui, en plus de la gêne, un autre sentiment l'envahir doucement. Différent de celui qu'il avait en étant avec ses meilleurs amis ou avec Sirius et même Severus. C'était unique et aussi, particulièrement appréciable.

-Je… Je ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire et je sais que tu ne le diras pas maintenant alors je suis d'accord pour attendre. Ce n'est pas le seul mystère qui m'entoure et je…

Des lèvres le coupèrent dans son élan. Douces et si désirables. C'était les lèvres de Draco. Harry avait fermé les yeux par réflexe et c'est aussi de cette façon qu'il posa ses mains sur les hanches du blond alors que celui-ci les avait posées autour de son cou. L'instant romantique les coupa de la réalité. Ils ne savaient plus se qu'il se passait autour d'eux et n'entendaient plus rien.

Harry remua ses lèvres contre celles de Draco. C'était comme s'ils l'avaient toujours fait ou comme s'ils étaient destinés à le faire. Harry se sentait paisible à cet instant et regretta cet instant au moment où Malfoy se décolla de lui.

-Il faut y aller… Murmura-t-il doucement alors que son corps restait accroché à celui d'Harry.

-Ne me laisses pas comme ça… Répondit-il avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

-Harry ! Harry ! Cria une voix au loin.

C'est la voix de son parrain qui rompit finalement le charme du moment. Harry se retourna pour le voir et se fut assez pour laisser disparaitre Draco qui devait aussi rejoindre les siens.

-Harry ! Tu es là ! Fit son parrain en l'enlaçant.

Harry ne répondit pas, encore troublé par ce qu'il venait de faire. Il se contenta de regarder le plus vieux qui égal à lui-même, le traînait déjà vers la sortie. La cour et l'école étaient envahies par les mangemorts qui se battaient contre l'Ordre et les élèves de Poudlard. Hermione et Ron étaient parti de leur coté et devaient le rejoindre après.

Sirius et lui étaient cachés grâce à la cape d'invisibilité qui avait appartenue à James Potter. Ils traversaient le champ de bataille en quête d'un endroit où se mettre à l'abri alors que les Détraqueurs, les loups garous, les géants et autres s'acharnaient sur leurs ennemis.

Alors que les yeux d'Harry semblaient capter toutes les horreurs qui se trouvaient autour de lui, il fut prit de surprise quand il se retrouva d'un coup dans le noir entourés par un silence pesant.

Ils étaient dans la cabane hurlante, dans le Saule cogneur.

-Harry ? Tout va bien ? Interrogea Sirius en le tenant près de lui.

-Oui. J'ai de la chance que Bellatrix ait raté son coup dans le Ministère. Ironisa le Sauveur en essayant de regarder ce qu'il se passait dans la pièce, Tu restes toujours à mes cotés !

-Je suis increvable… Comme toi !

Harry rigola légèrement et voulut répondre mais un bruit de transplanage le coupa. Quelqu'un était là. Pris d'un élan de curiosité, le Survivant se mit à quatre pattes et s'approcha le plus du veux placard et de la porte derrière lesquels ils étaient cachés. Black le suivit pour éviter tous problèmes.

Et le cœur d'Harry rata un battement. Car il était là. Dans ses éternels vêtements sombres qui déformaient son corps et avec son air neutre et sans sentiments. Il était au centre de la pièce et paraissait attendre quelqu'un.

Harry aurait voulu se lever pour aller l'interroger pour savoir la vérité mais quelque chose l'en empêcha en plus de la main de Sirius sur son épaule.

-Tu es en retard. Fit la voix grave de Severus à une personne située hors du champ de vision des deux espions.

-Une urgence m'a retenu. Mais arrêtons là ces futilités.

Cette voix était toujours la même. Soulevée d'une ironie malsaine, grave, lente et détestable. C'était celle de Tom Jedusor alias Voldemort.

Harry le vit apparaitre enfin alors qu'il s'approchait de Snape. Il ôta son masque et dévoila son autre visage, ses traits masculins et séduisants. Car la vieillesse allait bien à Tom, cela personne ne pouvait lui enlever. Le Lord attrapa la mâchoire du brun afin de poser ses lèvres froides sur les siennes et Harry ferma les yeux. Il ne voulait pas voir ça. Il sentait que l'atmosphère n'était pas la même que celle qui régnait entre Draco et lui. Ici, c'était malsain.

Severus se recula brusquement quand il sentit que l'autre voulait aller plus loin.

-Ne joue pas avec moi et dis moi ce qui m'a valut cette demande. Pourquoi voulais tu me voir maintenant ?

Tom Jedusor soupira, sachant pertinemment qu'il n'aurait rien de son amant aujourd'hui. De toute façon, il n'avait pas le temps ni l'envie de le soumettre.

-L'amour est un sentiment bien complexe, tu ne trouves pas Severus ? Dans le cas des gens faibles, l'amour leurs permet de se reposer sur quelqu'un et de combler un trou sentimental. Pour d'autres, l'amour est une faiblesse. Ces gens là se disent pouvoir mourir par amour mais en réalité, ils sont juste lâches. Dans mon cas…

Le Lord fit une pose et caressa la joue de Severus.

-Dans mon cas… L'amour est une force inépuisable. Tu me permets de fournir tout les efforts possibles pour accomplir ma tâche. Créer un monde meilleur où les sorciers vivraient comme ils auraient toujours dû le faire. Tu m'as donné… Ton amour me donne la possibilité d'avancer et je t'en suis reconnaissant Severus.

-Pourquoi tu fais tout ça ? S'écria Severus ne supportant plus ce jeu mauvais auquel ils jouaient.

-Lorsque tu as perdu mon enfant… A cause de ces incapables…

Harry put voir les mains de Severus se mettre à trembler alors que Tom cherchait à calmer la colère qui le prenait.

-Nous avons perdu un enfant et je t'ai promis de mettre à sang ce monde pour le venger, pour nous venger. Si nous sommes ici aujourd'hui, c'est pour toi mon amour ! Tu…

-Ne me mets pas la faute sur le dos ! Je ne veux pas…

Severus se coupa seul dans sa phrase lorsque Nagini sortit de l'ombre. Sirius serra Harry dans ses bras.

-Le mensonge fait partit des choses que je déteste, après les moldus bien sûr… Et je sais aujourd'hui que tu m'as menti. Tu as détruit notre amour Severus. Et je ne peux te le pardonner.

Severus recula malgré lui. Sa main se posa sur son ventre. Il devait gagner du temps, s'assurer qu'Harry serait sain et sauf.

-Alors tu veux me tuer !? Si c'est que tu veux, ne te prends pas la tête avec tes grands discours !

-Ils n'ont jamais marché avec toi je le sais dorénavant. Sinon, tu n'aurais pas passé tout ce temps à te foutre de moi !

Harry et Sirius étaient stupéfaits. Ils connaissaient la part sombre du Lord et jamais ils n'auraient cru que celui-ci pouvait être aussi… Humain. Tom se calma doucement et reprit son sourire sanguinaire.

-Je voulais un fils qui s'élèverait à mes cotés et qui aurait conquît le monde avec moi pour tes yeux…

-Je ne suis pas….

-Mais tu m'as volé mon rêve et tu m'as menti ! Et aujourd'hui… Aujourd'hui j'en suis là. Tout est de ta faute ! J'aimerai que tu n'oublie pas le respect que tu as pour moi s'il te plait.

Severus eut peur et n'eut pas le temps de réagir quand Jedusor se précipita sur lui pour voler ses lèvres. Il était paralysé et il avait peur. Sirius posa ses mains sur les yeux d'Harry pour ne pas lui infliger cette scène.

\- Laisses-moi te prendre une dernière fois ! Laisses moi te montrer l'étendu de mon amour pour toi !

Tom passa sa main dans le pantalon sombre de son amant avant de reculer d'un coup, se retenant de peu de lui envoyer un coup violent au visage. Maintenant, quelques pas les séparaient.

-Tu ne m'as jamais aimé. Tu as toujours fait semblant. Et tu as mentit. Arrêtes de te voiler la face et dis-moi la vérité !

Seul le silence lui répondit. Severus ne savait pas quoi faire. Harry de son coté espérait que le brun tentait de gagner du temps pour mettre la situation à son avantage.

-Aujourd'hui est un autre jour Severus. Je le sais car je vais me battre avec mon ennemi ultime…

-Un enfant…

-Et ce combat sera décisif ! Continua le Lord en lui tournant autour. Et la vérité doit voir le jour et ton mensonge n'est plu. Ne sois pas lâche et dis moi la vérité mon amour.

Severus serra les dents et le premier coup partit. Tom ne l'avait jamais frappé auparavant, son amour grotesque pour lui l'en empêchant, mais comme il l'avait dit aujourd'hui est un autre jour.

-Harry Potter est mon fils et tu me l'as volé !

Deux cœurs se mirent à battre à une vitesse dangereuse à l'annonce de cette nouvelle. Severus sentit ses yeux s'écarquiller alors qu'il se redressait doucement. Alors il savait ? Mais comment ?

-Cette prophétie ! Ce mort né que tu m'as tendu ! Fit Jedusor en crachant ses mots avec haine. Tout n'était que mise en scène !

Il se précipita vers Snape et le prit par la gorge alors que dans l'ombre, Sirius faisait de son mieux pour garder Harry contre lui.

-Tu as mentis et tu as confié MON FILS à ces moins que rien !

Voldemort lâcha sa gorge et attrapa ses poignets. Severus lui tenait tête du mieux qu'il pouvait.

-Tu n'es rien face à moi ! Alors parle !

-Jamais je n'aurais laissé mon fils avec un monstre comme toi ! Tu es le Diable ! Tu n'as pas de cœur et il était hors de question qu'Harry vive sous le même toit que toi !

Comme réponse, Tom lui donna un coup dans le ventre. Un coup que Severus ne put encaisser. Il s'accrocha à son ancien amant pour ne pas tomber.

-Je t'ai accueilli et je t'ai ouvert les portes de mon cœur Severus ! Tout ça pour…

-Tu le savais qu'Harry est ton fils pourtant… Pourtant tu cherches toujours à le tuer non ? Voila ce que tu es réellement… Ne cherches pas à… A me prouver le contraire.

Tom le regarda pendant quelques instants alors qu'il était au sol et qu'il se tenait le ventre, la respiration encore achée et le visage rouge, avant de soupirer en haussant les épaules. Il se retourna et remit son masque. Voldemort était de retour.

Harry avait les larmes aux yeux. Il devait être spectateur de la mort de son protecteur et de son seul et véritable parent. Une rage folle le prit mais Sirius le tenait bien. Il ne devait pas bouger, il le savait et ça le tuait petit à petit.

-Je ne fais rien au hasard tu le sais Severus…

Celui-ci regarda son seul et unique amant faire un signe de main à son serpent les yeux pleins de larmes.

-Et je ne compte pas le faire aujourd'hui non plus…

Sa voix froide lorsqu'il prononçait ces mots sonnait comme une musique alors que Nagini s'enroulait autour du corps tremblant de Severus.

-Je fais tout par pure nécessité même si j'avoue être en colère contre toi. Mais ça aussi tu le sais. Donc…

Le serpent géant serrait sa prise avec délectation et Severus manquait d'air.

-Donc ta mort est une nécessité. Car il me faut la Baguette de Sureau.

Sirius ferma les yeux alors qu'il étouffait les hurlements d'Harry avec sa main. Il pouvait entendre les murmures de Severus alors que sa vision se troublait.

-Tu… Tu ne gagneras pas… Murmura-t-il difficilement alors que ses dernières forces le quittaient.

Et Voldemort qui souriait jusque là perdit son air heureux. Son visage déjà laid se déforma en un rictus empli d'une colère sombre et malveillante. Il sortit sa baguette et détourna ses yeux du ventre rond de Severus. Il devait le faire. C'est une nécessité.

Et alors que Sirius pleurait, qu'Harry se débattait comme un diable pour venir au secours de la seule personne l'ayant réellement protégé, Voldemort jeta son sort sous l'apitoiement de Tom Jedusor.

Et Nagini se détacha du corps de Severus qui portait la vie.

A suivre…

(Une review ?)


	22. Chapter 22

Nouveau chapitre !

Bonne lecture !

Lily et James regardaient le jeune homme en face d'eux avec un léger sourire. Il avait grandit depuis leur mort. Il était beau maintenant. C'était un jeune homme charmant, les yeux d'un vert émeraude éclatant et avec des cheveux bruns fous. Lily aurait voulu pouvoir les recoiffer et James aurait voulu passer sa main dans ces cheveux comme le font des pères pour encourager leur fils. Les deux morts souhaitaient bien des choses mais le regard perdu et malheureux de leur fils les paralysaient.

-Je souhaiterai que vous m'expliquiez toute l'histoire. S'il vous plait.

Lily ouvrit la bouche mais elle ne put rien dire. C'est donc James qui lui expliqua les détails de leur histoire. Leurs fils perdu, la situation de Severus et tout ce qui en avait découlé.

Et Harry ne put s'empêcher de trouver cela d'une logique affligeante. Pour quelle autre raison ou par quel miracle, il aurait pu se retrouver dans cette situation sans un lien direct avec Voldemort ? Une simple prophétie ? Un mauvais calcul ? Harry sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Et Remus prit la parole.

-Les choses ne se sont pas passées parce que tu es là Harry. C'est les conséquences de nos choix rien d'autre. Un évènement entraîne toujours des conséquences aussi fâcheuses soient elles.

-Mais vous avez tout perdu …

Harry voulait s'excuser mais sa gorge était nouée. Il ne se sentait vraiment pas bien et les minutes passaient vite.

-Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir mon ange. Prends toute cette peine et transforme-la en force pour pouvoir te battre contre cet enfoiré !

Harry fit rouler la pierre sombre dans ses mains avant de relever les yeux avec détermination.

-Vous resterez avec moi ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix faible alors que la vision de Severus, le ventre faiblement rond, en proie à Nagini lui revenait à l'esprit.

-Bien sûr !

Lily, James et Remus s'approchèrent du Survivant pour lui montrer qu'il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter et une chaleur agréable l'enveloppa alors. Comme lorsque Severus l'avait prit dans ses bras avant de s'enfuir. Il voulait rester dans cette bonne atmosphère.

 _Severus regarda son ventre avec un air troublé. Il n'était pas sûr de comment il devait réagir. Cette nuit encore, il avait fait ce rêve. Ce rêve où il était heureux._

 _Il était dans un grand champ de fleurs. Il y avait des muguets, des magnolias, des tournesols et encore plein d'autres. Une bonne odeur s'échappait de la petite maison située au centre du champ, près du grand saule pleureur. C'était l'odeur de la tarte bakewell aux framboises._

 _Severus relevait la tête, amusé par les cris de joie qui venaient d'un peu plus loin. Harry jouait avec Maki leur chien et Draco. Le brun sourit de toutes ses dents alors que le vent soulevait son chapeau de paille._

 _Il était heureux ici. Mais ce n'était qu'un rêve, une illusion. Alors Severus ouvrait les yeux laissait les larmes couler sans retenu. Car il savait que le futur serait plus compliqué et peu être même inatteignable._

 _Pourtant, une toute petite partie de lui continuait d'espérer pouvoir sauver son enfant. Il ferait tout pour et il savait que s'il n'y arrivait pas jusqu'au bout, d'autres le feraient car jamais son enfant serait seul. Il le savait._

-Et tu as eu raison, Murmura Harry avec un fin sourire.

A suivre...

Review ?


	23. Chapter 23

Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre !

C'est le premier grand affrontement, le face à face, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Bonne lecture,

Narcissa faisait partie de ces femmes qui avaient connu la peur toute leur vie. Peur de faire un mauvais choix, peur de décevoir, peur de faire un mauvais pas et aussi peur de la mort. Mais comparé aux autres femmes, Narcissa avait peur de mourir avant d'avoir tout fixé autour d'elle. Loin du futur du son fils, elle avait encore bien trois missions à accomplir avant de pouvoir se laisser aller à la mort.

Severus comptait sur elle. Tout comme Lucius qui se tenait près d'elle encore aujourd'hui. Ses mains tremblaient parce qu'il ne savait pas où son Draco se trouvait.

Tout les mangemorts avaient été rappelés et se trouvaient maintenant au cœur même de la Forêt Interdite. Le silence régnait comme un roi sur son trône face à sa cour alors que le Lord prenait le temps d'admirer les lieux ou d'encaisser les derniers évènements.

Après tout, Severus ne se trouvait plus à ses cotés et Harry allait bientôt mourir.

Ce silence fut comme remplacé par un autre encore plus pesant lorsque qu'une tête brune fit son apparition. Harry semblait à la fois déterminé et prêt à faire demi-tour si l'occasion lui était tendue.

Mais le Lord n'en avait que faire de cela, il fallait que toute cette histoire se termine. Et maintenant.

-La vie est faite de surprises, commença-t-il alors d'une voix puissante. Elle nous les réserve lorsque l'on si attend le moins, elle les pose au pas de notre porte lorsque la nuit et tombée pour que, au petit matin, nous soyons directement assiégé par toutes ces nouvelles parfois bien décevantes.

Harry s'arrêta à quelques mètres d'eux alors que ses yeux cherchaient malgré tout Severus.

-Mais comme je l'ai si bien dit à mon défunt mari, aujourd'hui est un jour nouveau, un jour qui sera décisif car après, les choses vont changer comme je vous l'ai promis lorsque vous avez tous rejoins mes rangs !

Les partisans crièrent alors à l'unisson pour montrer à la fois leur force, leur détermination et cette dévotion fit sursauter Lucius alors que sa bouche était restée scellée.

-J'espère que tu as fini Voldemort ! Car comme tu sais déjà si bien cette journée est la dernière alors cesse de perdre du temps ! Cria d'un coup le Survivant en sortant sa baguette.

Narcissa fit alors son maitre faire de même avec une grimace de pure haine. Et le combat commença.

C'était violent, libérant des années de haine et de non-dits. Car Harry savait. Car Tom savait aussi.

Et on pouvait le voir dans les sorts qui s'échappaient de leurs lèvres. Tout était fait pour faire le plus de mal avant qu'il ne meurt.

C'était une vengeance.

Les mangemorts commencèrent à s'agiter lorsqu'Harry reçut le premier coup dans la poitrine. Et ce fut l'effervescence lorsque sa baguette vola alors qu'il lâchait un cri de colère.

Tom prit le temps de l'observer après s'être un peu rapprocher. Harry était étendu au sol, le visage tuméfié mais ses yeux verts lâchaient toujours autant de colère.

-La partie est finie le Survivant… Il est temps de le rejoindre. Lui qui a toujours rêvé de se tenir près de toi.

-Vous l'avez tué alors qu'il portait un de vos fils… Fit Harry dans un murmure et le regard encré dans celui du monstre qu'était son père. Il n'attendait pas de réponse.

Voldemort aussi le regardait avec haine car pour lui, tout était de sa faute. Et les mots sortirent comme une chanson de sa bouche.

-Avada kedavra…

Un flash vert.

Le hurlement d'Hagrid au loin.

Puis le silence qui encore une fois, agressait les oreilles de Narcissa qui se pressa vers la victime sous les ordres du Lord qui détournait déjà le regard.

Puis un espoir infime.

Une surprise.

Et un retour à la réalité.

-Je le savais. Murmura-t-elle la voix tremblante puis elle cria à l'attention des autres, Il est mort mon maitre !

Il y eut un blanc et Narcissa sut que la nouvelle prenait du temps à être assimilée par Voldemort. Il venait de tuer son fils.

-En es tu sûre ?!

-Oui maitre !

Elle se releva et laissa Hagrid pleurer la fin du Survivant. Rejoignant son équipe elle fit un signe de tête à son mari.

-Il est temps…

A suivre…

Un commentaire ?


	24. Chapter 24

Bonsoir bonsoir, et oui c'est un nouveau chapitre ! Mais pas encore la fin héhé ! Je me fais désirer.

Je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui ont suivis, mis en favoris et commenter mon histoire. J'espère qu'elle vous plait encore, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis surtout !

Je tiens aussi à m'excuser de ne pas avoir publié hier soir mais voila, impossible de me connecter sur mon compte. Il y a du avoir un bug informatique ou je ne sais quoi mais bref…

Bon, bonne lecture !

Chapitre 23.

 _Severus ouvrit doucement les yeux. Il faisait encore nuit dans la grande chambre et il faisait froid. Il n'avait que son pauvre pyjama pour se couvrir depuis que sa mère avait jeté sa couverture pour le punir._

 _Le jeune brun se rappelle de cette scène comme si elle s'était passée hier. Les hurlements hystériques de sa mère alors que son père essayait de la retenir le visage rouge de colère. Et les pleurs. Pas les siens mais ceux de sa mère encore qui ne cessait de s'excuser pour l'avoir ainsi frappé._

 _Severus secoua sa tête comme pour chasser ses mauvaises pensées. Il ne voulait pas y penser, même si le froid glacial de l'hiver lui mordait les pieds. Et quelqu'un rentra dans la chambre._

 _C'était la silhouette robuste de son père._

 _-Je sais que tu ne dors pas Sévy, Chuchota-t-il doucement. Ne fais pas semblant._

 _Alors Severus se releva et observa son père s'approcher pour lui tendre une fine couverture. C'était celle qu'il avait eu pour son cinquième anniversaire. Il y avait un petit ourson dessus. Elle était toute abîmée mais semblait si chaude._

 _-Je sais que ce n'est pas assez grand pour toi mais on n'a que ça pour le moment et ta mère… bah ta mère ne veut pas mettre de l'argent dans une nouvelle._

 _Severus se retint de dire qu'il pouvait le faire lui, étant l'homme de la maison, le seul à travailler mais il resta silencieux, se contentant de la prendre et de se couvrir le plus de peau possible._

 _-Merci papa…_

 _Tobias ne répondit pas tout de suite, laissant le temps à la surprise de passer puis il eut un pauvre sourire que son fils ne vit pas à cause de l'obscurité._

 _-C'est bien la première fois que tu m'appelles comme ça. Mais c'est rien ! Il fit demi-tour et s'approcha de la porte, Bonne nuit Prince._

 _Tobias quitta la chambre en espérant que le futur de son fils soit bien plus brillant et joyeux que leur misérable vie. C'était finalement son seul souhait car du haut de ses dix ans, Severus n'avait encore jamais sourit. Et c'était dur de se l'avouer, mais c'était en partie de sa faute._

 _-Dors mon Prince, demain sera un jour meilleur…_

Draco sentit son cœur se serrer à en mourir lorsqu'il vit Hagrid revenir avec le corps d'Harry dans ses bras. Voldemort était déjà là, de l'autre coté de la cour avec ses partisans. Draco sentit l'air autour de lui, lui manquer alors que Ginny poussait un cri déchirant.

-C'est maintenant la fin ! Ce qui ne souhaite pas mourir aussi bêtement que Potter n'ont plus qu'à rejoindre mes rangs. C'est la votre seule chance de survivre encore un peu ! Rejoignez moi et redonnons aux sorciers le monde qu'il leur revient !

Les mangemorts applaudissaient alors que parmi l'Ordre, les regards se croisaient plein de questions et de peur. Fallait-il rejoindre le Lord ou mourir ici ? Que penseront les autres ? Que feront-ils ? Et après ?

Car rien ne disait que les partisans ne les tueraient pas après lorsque le calme serait revenu, à l'abri des regards et de tout soupçons. C'était un jeu de hasard, se tirer dessus sans savoir si la balle était prête à sortir ou non.

-Même si Harry est mort, nous continuerons à nous battre ! Cria une voix que Draco ne connaissait pas. Car one ne sait pas ce que demain nous réserve mais si l'on ne gagne pas, alors nous mourrons fier et pour une cause que nous aimons !

Son regard regardait de partout sauf sur le corps inerte d'Harry. Car regarder serait admettre que tous ses rêves étaient morts avec Harry dans cette forêt. Se serait admettre que tout est fini et que plus jamais il ne pourrait sourire ou même essayer. Car le visage du Survivant ne serait plus son quotidien.

-Alors ? A part ce misérable microbe, qui souhaite mourir ici ? Fit la voix du Lord après que quelques instants soient passés.

Draco s'approcha de ses parents qui lui ouvraient les bras pour le protéger. Il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

-Personnes ? Demanda Voldemort avant d'hausser les épaules en sortant sa baguette magique. Qu'il en soit ainsi !

Il fit un mouvement de baguette, visa une personne au hasard et laissa la magie opérer. Mais son sort fut contré.

-Tu ne tueras plus personne ! Plus jamais! Cria une voix surprenant toute la foule.

Draco sursauta alors que son regard se retrouva bloqué sur un Harry debout. Un Harry prêt à se battre, un Harry vivant.

Son corps réagit tout seul. Il voulait toucher Harry, voir s'il allait bien, si ce n'était pas une illusion, un rêve.

Mais des bras le retinrent. C'était ses parents qui tentaient de fuir avant de mourir ici.

-Harry ! Hurla-t-il alors mais l'autre n'était pris que par son combat acharné contre l'origine de tout ses malheurs.

Alors Draco le regarda se battre de loin, encore trainé par ses parents. Il vit le sang, les cris et les larmes des autres alors qu'Harry s'acharnait le plus possible pour survivre. Il vit Ron et Hermione accompagnés de Neville se battre contre Nagini aussi. Sirius lancer des sortilèges impardonnables contre sa cousine Bellatrix alors que lui, continuait de fuir.

Le problème était qu'il ne voulait plus fuir, il ne voulait plus être sauvé par les autres. Il voulait se battre aux cotés d'Harry, lui prouver qu'il était digne de lui, qu'il était au même niveau. Qu'il n'était plus le lâche qui avait regardé Dumbledor tomber de sa tour.

-Harry ! Cria-t-il alors que son bras se libérait de l'emprise de ses parents. Harry !

A suivre…. (Un avis change une vie ))


	25. Chapter 25

**Bonsoir,**

 **Avant de vous laisser lire ce nouveau chapitre, j'aimerai d'abord vous faire part d'une chose qui me tient à cœur. J'ai remarqué que j'accumulais beaucoup de vues sur cette histoire et cela me fait vraiment plaisir de savoir qu'elle est autant lu. Le problème, c'est que le nombre de commentaires est déprimant… Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que vous pensez de cette histoire (a part pour certains fidèles dont je lance un GRAND merci !), ce qui se trame dans vos tête quand vous la lisez et cela me déprime vachement… Les commentaires que vous pouvez faire peuvent permettre à l'auteur de s'améliorer et de revoir son point de vue (dans ce cas MOI) et je peux vous garantir que ça fait chaud au cœur. Même si c'est négatif c'est quand même intéressant de savoir ce que VOUS chers lecteurs vous pensez de mon histoire.**

 **Alors voila, c'est une demande, faites en ce que vous voulez mais ne m'oubliez pas s'il vous plait, nous sommes à l'avant dernier chapitre de cette histoire et avoir vos ressentis me ferai très très très plaisir. Merci d'avance.**

CHAPITRE 23

L'affrontement faisait rage depuis un moment maintenant. Les personnes encore vivantes paraissaient tenir debout grâce à la rage de vaincre, un démon intérieur qui les rongeait petit à petit. C'était à la fois un spectacle magnifique et terrifiant.

Des couleurs de partout, ces cris, cette harmonie dans la disgrâce. Voilà ce qu'était devenu le monde magique à cause de Voldemort et voilà pourquoi Harry voulait en finir.

Il voulait retrouver cette paix qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment connue, il voulait gouter au calme d'une journée douce et légère sans se dire que, peu être est-ce la dernière. Une épée de Damoclès au dessus de sa tête.

Le Lord sombre était pris d'une fureur sans nom. La fausse joie d'avoir gagné pendant quelques instants avait maintenant disparu. Il ne restait que l'incertitude et le désespoir. Et s'il perdait ? Alors la mort de Severus n'aurait servi à rien. Toutes ces années n'auraient servi à rien et il refusait que les choses se passent ainsi.

-Tu mourras microbe ! Hurla-t-il alors que de sa baguette gisaient une multitude de sortilèges interdits.

Draco aussi se battait. Il se battait contre les ennemis venant des deux camps, mangemorts assoiffés de sang et guerriers de l'Ordre assoiffés de paix. Il voulait se rapprocher au plus de l'homme qu'il aimait mais les choses étaient beaucoup plus compliquées que prévues. Tout se mettait sur son chemin. Il était tombé à plusieurs reprises et avait de plus en plus de mal à se relever. Sa vue était floue, il boitait maintenant mais là où tout le monde tenait debout pour survivre, lui le faisait par amour. Il ne vouait pas tomber sans avouer ses sentiments à Harry. Comme une légère caresse, ses sentiments étaient devenus des milliers de griffures sur son cœur avec la mort qui planait au dessus d'eux.

Draco finit par se cacher le temps de reprendre son souffle. Il semblait être à l'abri. Son regard gris chercha directement celui émeraude du Sauveur.

Harry venait de reprendre sa baguette en main. Il se tenait droit malgré le sang qui coulait de sa tempe venant d'une énième blessure. Ses yeux étaient posés sur un Voldemort en piteux état. Ils ne semblaient plus vraiment fiers tout les deux. Le souffle court, le cœur battant à toute vitesse, les mains moites. Ils ne savaient pas sur quoi reposait le destin.

-L'un de nous doit mourir Potter ! Cracha le serpent d'une voix froide. Et il faut que se soit toi ! Tu ne peux pas rester en vie ! Alors cède !

Le sortilège fusa et Harry l'esquiva de justesse. Son bras visait son ennemi mais il ne tira pas.

-Vous l'avez brisé, Commença-t-il sans lever la voix. Vous avez tout fait pour le détruire. Je vous ai vu lui dire que vous l'aimiez. Vous lui avez répété cela plusieurs fois même mais il savait que vous mentiez ! Vous n'aimez personne d'autre que vous. Vous êtes un monstre et rien ne pourras changer ça. Même pas une quelconque affection qu'il pourrait avoir pour vous !

-Baliverne ! S'énerva l'autre.

-Non. Et vous le saviez ! Il a toujours tout fait pour vous mettre des bâtons dans les roues et vous le saviez mais votre bêtise vous a rendu stupide et aveugle. Il vous a berné tout le long et vous, encore plus faible qu'un misérable moldu, vous vous êtes laissé faire !

Le Lors perdit l'espace de quelques secondes sa prestance de froideur et d'indifférence. Il le savait très bien tout cela mais il restait convaincu que Snape l'avait aimé. Du moins jusqu'à se qu'il décide de se débarrasser de lui. Voulant faire taire le Survivant, il enchaina les sorts mais le jeune garçon ne s'arrêta pas.

-Regardez ! La preuve en est là. Vous cherchez désespérément à me tuer alors que vous savez très bien que je suis la chair de votre chair, que nous partageons le même sang ! Rien ne peut vous arrêter dans votre quête vaine de sens et d'amour ! Il n'y a rien d'humain chez vous et il n'y en aura jamais.

\- Que peux-tu donc savoir ?! Tu ne sais rien, tu n'es qu'un enfant ignorant et arrogeant ! Le monde que je veux créer sera meilleur que celui dans lequel les sorciers vivent ! La magie connaitra son apogée et chaque espèce pourra vivre come elle l'entend !

-Et le tout sous votre commandement despotique !

Ils se jetèrent encore des sorts et Harry fut toucher par l'un deux à l'épaule. Il tomba à genou et son regard se tourna vers le château. Souriant, il reporta rapidement ses yeux vers son ennemi.

Voldemort s'approchait de lui lentement. Son cœur battait vite. Il releva sa main et Harry ne put s'empêcher de fermer les yeux. Pourtant, rien ne se passa. Il releva sa tête et vit un homme devant lui. Un homme d'un tout autre genre que celui de Voldemort. Un homme qui, alors qu'ils ne se connaissaient pas, portait en lui toute la haine d'Harry.

Tom Jedusor.

Il ressemblait beaucoup à Harry. La forme de son visage, sa mâchoire et ses yeux aussi. Les seules choses que l'ont pouvait réellement lui caractériser étaient ce coté sévère, haineux et presque pervers qui tirait son visage.

-Je suis ton père Harry. Et tu portes mon sang mais, dans ma famille, il y a une sorte de coutume qui fait que la guerre existera toujours entre le fils et son père. Seul l'un d'eux peut vivre. Je te dirais bien de demander la preuve au mien mais je l'ai tué il y a longtemps.

Harry grimaça quand un sort le propulsa dans les airs. Il entendit quelqu'un crier son nom puis un cri de douleur mais il ne su pas ce que c'était. Peu être Ginny ou Draco. Il ne savait pas.

-Il est temps d'en finir Potter, Cracha le monstre devenu homme en tirant sa baguette.

-Jamais !

Et là, la lumière fut.

Une lumière intense et aveuglante. Un champ de force trop puissant pour être imaginé. La lumière rouge comme le sang qui se confrontait au blanc pur de l'amour. C'était cette magie là qui avait poussé le Lord dans ses retranchements et Harry comptait bien s'en servir. L'amour de son père biologique, de ses parents James et Lily, de son parrain Sirius, de ses camarades aussi. Ron, Neville ou Hermione encore. Et puis celui insolite de Draco. Si nouveau, si pur aussi.

Toute cette chaleur l'enveloppa dans un cocon de bien être et d'assurance incroyable. Il voulait gagner et il le ferait. S'il devait mourir, se ne sera pas seul. Il se le promettait.

Sirius se releva péniblement et referma ses yeux presque directement. Près de lui se trouvait Draco, encore inconscient. La lumière qui venait de l'affrontement principal l'empêchait de voir quoique se soit. Il ne savait rien, ne voyait rien et seul l'angoisse paraissait le dicter dans ses pensées.

Harry n'était pas mort n'est ce pas ?

D'un coup, une chose le frappa avec violence et il se redressa avec précipitation, espérant avoir encore le temps.

-Faites qu'il soit encore là… Murmura-t-il en lâchant Draco pour se transformer en chien noir.

Et parmi la lumière éblouissante de la fin, l'ombre du sinistros terrifia les plus courageux.

A SUIVRE …


	26. Chapter 26

Dernier chapitre !

 **Et voila les amis, c'est le dernier chapitre de cette histoire. Ca me rend fière de savoir que nombreux d'entre vous on suivit cette fiction depuis le début, je vous remercie de tout mon cœur. J'espère que cette fin vous plaira et que vous me direz ce que vous en pensez.**

 **Le truc drôle avec cette fiction c'est qu'elle m'est venue en tête avec un rêve. Je me demandais comment J.K Rowling avez fait tenir le lien entre Voldemort, Severus et Harry tout le long et j'avais fini par trouver les raisons un peu bancales voire nulle avec le Severus fou amoureux de Lily qui ne l'a jamais aimé… du coup, pouf l'idée m'est venue et je me suis mise à écrire.. Je tiens a remercier** _ **lolotitaoe**_ **ou encore** _ **petitlutin22**_ **qui m'ont donné leur avis à presque chaque chapitre ! Je vous adore !**

 **Bref… Bonne fin d'histoire !**

Une soudaine envie de tout casser et bruler autour de lui.

Et le cri strident d'un serpent dont on coupe la tête.

Un simple mouvement de main puis la fin.

Cela avait été comme un feu d'artifice.

Deux étoiles qui rentrent en cohésion.

Un sourire et rien de plus.

Harry avait prié à ce moment. Prié pour que tout s'arrête et sa prière avait été exaucée. Sa magie avait pris le dessus, fièrement accompagnée de son désir de vengeance et il l'avait terrassé.

Celui-qui-doit-être-craint. Celui-dont-on-ne-prononce-pas-le-nom. Tu-sais-qui. Harry l'avait vu partir en arrière, poussant des cris atroces, déchiré par la colère, la rage et la peur de mourir. Il l'avait regardé sans rien ressentir.

Voldemort avait fait un pas de trop et était tombé dans les ténèbres du gouffre se trouvant sans son dos. Son corps semblait bruler par de vives flammes dorées alors qu'il hurlait encore. Comme un écho. Un hurlement sans fin.

Harry était ensuite tombé à genoux soudainement vidé de toute énergie. Il était enfin libre. Il n'avait plus de parents. Le voila encore une fois orphelin.

Les larmes avaient coulé toutes seules sur ses joues. Il avait laissé Ron et Hermione se précipiter vers lui et le prendre dans leurs bras. Puis ils avaient tous pleuré. Hermione avait même crié.

Harry se releva, acclamé par les cris de joie poussés par les autres encore vivants. Il arriva au château presqu'en ruine de Poudlard et il eut encore envie de pleurer. Mais il n'en fit rien. Son regard se posa sur chaque cadavre.

Lentement.

Un.

Deux.

Trois.

Ils étaient nombreux entassés les uns sur les autres du au manque de place. Les autres survivants se tenaient à coté. Souriant et pleurant. Harry se demanda même comment ces expressions pouvaient se trouver sur le même visage alors qu'elles témoignaient toutes deux de sentiments profondément distincts.

Harry voulut parler mais sa voix était brisée. Ses yeux continuaient de chercher autour de lui. Sirius, Draco et le corps de Severus.

Mais rien. La salle était plein et vide à la fois. Comme son cœur.

Tremblant, il se redressa, laissant à Ron le temps du deuil de son frère ainé et sortit de la grande salle. Dehors aussi était en ruine. Tout était laid et pourtant, comme si le printemps se réveillait, tout paraissait briller d'une lumière douce et rosée. Harry avança encore, faisant attention à ne pas chuter.

« Oh mon dieu ! Par Merlin tout puissant ! »

Avant même qu'Harry n'est le temps de se retourner des bras l'enlacèrent avec une force sans nom. Une chaleur indescriptible l'étreint alors. Et sans savoir à qui il avait à faire, Harry répondit à l'étreinte, les joues rouges de gêne et de plaisir et le nez dans ce cou parfumé. De courts cheveux blonds venaient d'ailleurs le chatouiller.

Le Sauveur ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais les sanglots bruyants de Draco l'en dissuadèrent. Ce n'était pas des pleurs de tristesse. Le blond semblait juste heureux de le retrouver. Soulagé aussi.

Harry resserra son étreinte et sourit pour la première fois. Il éclata de rire même. Draco le suivit presque aussitôt et ils rirent tout les deux.

« Par Merlin… Je ne pensais pas te revoir. » Fit il d'une petite voix et Harry sourit encore plus.

Il savait que son comportement n'était pas normal et qu'il faudrait rendre des comptes mais il ne voulait pas. Il était heureux. Il ne pensait plus à rien. Il était juste là, dans les bras de Draco et avec sa chaleur qui l'entourait et le réchauffait.

« Je suis vivant. On est vivant et on a réussit mon dieu. » Fit alors Harry d'une voix trop rauque.

« Oui… Tu as réussit. Tu nous a tous sauvé. Tous et je t'en suis si reconnaissant ! Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis heureux et à quel point je… »

Draco arrêta de parler. Il détourna le regard et rougit. Il avait faillit se trahir sous l'euphorie. Harry sembla le remarquer car il leva un sourcil en guise de question.

« Non. Ce n'est rien. Je me suis égaré, le plus important c'est que tu ailles bien et que tu ne sois pas blessé. Tu vas… »

Draco ne finit pas sa phrase. Des lèvres venaient de se poser sur les siennes. Timides et légères.

Draco, le souffle coupé et le cœur battant ne sut quoi faire. Il n'avait jamais osé rêver d'un tel moment mais seul Merlin pouvait savoir à quel point il était heureux à ce moment alors qu'il ne savait pas où le reste de sa famille se trouvait.

Il passa ses bras autour des épaules d'Harry et répondit au baiser. Ils restèrent un moment comme ça. Collés l'un à l'autre. Déconnectés de cette réalité. Heureux dans les bras de l'autre. Comme s'ils étaient innocents. Comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé et comme si, autour d'eux ne se trouvait pas la ruine mais un lac et une école scintillante comme leurs sentiments.

« Draco ! » Cria une voix féminine et le blond sursauta.

Ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre et virent les parents de Malfoy venir vers eux.

« Je suis heureux de savoir que tu vas bien mon fils. On s'inquiétait mais apparemment, on n'avait pas besoin de se presser. On dirait même qu'on coupe quelque chose. » Commença Lucius avec un large sourire.

« On coupe quelque chose ? » Demanda innocemment Narcissa.

Harry et Draco secouèrent la tête avec la même énergie et les joues joliment rouges.

Lucius posa alors sa main sur l'épaule d'Harry.

« Je ne doute pas que cela a du être dur pour toi mais saches que nous sommes fiers de toi. »

Il posa un tendre baiser sur le crâne de son fils puis se recula un peu.

« J'espère que vous vous protégerez ! » Rajouta la Dame Malfoy et cette fois ce fut les trois hommes qui s'étouffèrent avec leurs salives.

« Maman ! » Cria Draco.

Harry finit par rigoler de la situation. Le malaise passa.

« Je… Je me demandais… Vous n'avez pas vu Sirius ? Il n'était pas à l'intérieur et je ne l'ai pas vu dehors. Du moins, je n'ai pas eu le temps de chercher mais… »

« Harry… » Murmura Draco en lui montrant son dos.

Le Sauveur se retourna, intrigué par la mine soudainement grave et compatissante de son nouveau compagnon.

Et ce qu'il vit le ramena durement à la réalité. Celle cruelle et sanglante de la guerre. Son cœur eut un raté et sentit un frisson de pure terreur lui parcourir le corps. Il n'osa plus ouvrir la bouche ni faire un mouvement. Il était comme paralysé par ce qu'il avait en fasse de lui.

Sirius s'avançait vers lui, le corps penché en avant alors qu'il supportait celui, inerte, de Severus dans ses bras.

Son souffle lui manqua et Harry crut pendant une seconde qu'il allait s'enfuit loin de son parrain pour ne jamais avoir à vivre cela.

Mais à l'inverse, il courut vers celui là et prit le corps de son père. Celui-ci n'avait pas perdu sa couleur. Il n'était pas froid non plus. Harry, les larmes aux yeux, releva la tête vers son mentor, alors qu'ils étaient tout les deux genoux à terre.

Le soleil avait commencé à quitter le ciel pour laisser place à la lune. Le ciel était parsemé de belles couleurs. Orange. Violet. Rose. Bleu nuit. C'était un décor magnifique.

Sirius sourit doucement et hocha la tête. Là, Harry éclata encore une fois en sanglots alors que son oreille se posait sur le torse de son père pour vérifier les dires de son parrain.

Un battement.

Deux battements.

Trois battements.

Puis un autre et encore un autre.

Harry sourit alors à travers ses larmes et serra fort le corps endormi de son père.

« Mais comment ? » Murmura Draco derrière, les yeux mouillés.

« On ne pouvait pas laisser ça arriver Dray… Alors on a tous fait pour que cela n'arrive pas. C'est tout ce qu'i savoir. » Répondit sa mère en le serrant dans ses bras.

Harry revérifia encore le corps de père et s'est quand il l'entendit soupirer doucement que là, il se redressa et poussa un hurlement.

Sans désespoir. Sans peur. Juste avec le soulagement infini de se dire que tout était fini. Qu'il serait enfin heureux. Avec Sirius à ses cotés. Avec Draco à ses cotés. Avec ses amis à ses cotés.

Mais surtout avec son père, Severus.

Fin…

 **Avant de vous quitter, je tenais à vous informer, petit cadeau de noël, qu'une suite est prévue ! Vous découvrirez alors ce qu'il se passe après la mort de Voldemort ! Bonnes fêtes et à bientôt !**


End file.
